Strangers on a train
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U: Nothing like the book/film with the same name. Casey Novak is single and pregnant something she knows will disappoint her parents. ADA Alex Cabot is looking for herself and maybe some redemption after a case goes wrong. When fate sits them next to each other and Alex offers to pretend to be married to Casey, will pretend feelings become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So…the whole not starting anything new thing went out of the window when Blitz pitched this idea to me and we all know how good her ideas are. I own none of the unoriginal characters, which is a shame…the things I would do. As always, let me know what you think.**

Casey Novak shivered against the icy wind that was whipping through the train station, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck in the vain hope she could stop her teeth from chattering. Looking down at her watch she huffed in annoyance when she saw her train was twenty minutes late and once again mentally berated herself for travelling in bad weather. Looking around the crowded station, she groaned quietly at the large crowd waiting for the train knowing her chances of getting a seat were slim, she said a silent prayer that she wouldn't have to stand for the entire five hour journey. Hearing the familiar rumble of the train's approach, she hitched her purse higher on her shoulder and picked up her small case, edging forwards she grunted as a portly man with a briefcase bumped into her in his hurry to board the train before her, "Don't mind me." Grumbled Casey as she finally boarded the train.

After a few minutes of apologizing and searching, she found a free seat, giving an internal cheer as it was next to the window and in a relatively quiet compartment. Putting her case in the overhead compartment along with her coat she sank down in her seat, enjoying the blast of warm air flowing through the vents. As the train pulled out of the station, she rested her head against the window, not seeing the snow covered buildings or the stormy gray skies instead she closed her eyes and let her mind replay the conversation that had put her on the train.

As soon as school was finished, Casey had wanted to get as far away from the small town she grew up in as possible, so she had left without any real plan and moved to New York. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, quite the opposite she missed them terribly, but she knew if she wanted to make it as an artist then she needed to be somewhere like New York. Once she arrived in the city she rented a tiny studio apartment with room for a sofa bed, small fridge and space to paint, to pay for it she found a job in a book store, leaving her evenings free to work on her art. She had been in New York for a month when she first met Jason Brown, he would come into the book store almost every day, using cheesy chat up lines to try and get her to go out with him, it took her a month to agree. Six months later she thought they had something special and then she had missed her period and everything changed. A visit to the doctor confirmed what she feared and that afternoon as she paced her tiny apartment, her emotions swinging from terrified to happy to terrified again, one thing she was sure of was an abortion wasn't an option. She wanted this baby, she just hoped Jason loved her enough to stand by her.

_At the sound of Jason's key in the door, Casey felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Forcing a smile to her face, she accepted his peck on the cheek, "I made your favourite for dinner."_

"_Great. Let me wash up." Smiled Jason._

_Taking a deep breath Casey sat on the couch patting the spot next to her, "Before you do, we need to talk." _

_Holding his hand up Jason cut her off, "Casey, I'm tired if this is some inane ramble about some book or your 'creative flow, then it can wait." _

"_It's got nothing to do with a book or my art." Snapped Casey her nerves making her tone harsher than she intended._

"_Fine." Sighed Jason dropping down onto the couch, dragging a hand through his blonde hair._

_Taking a calming breath Casey tied to calm her nerves she didn't want an argument, "I…I'm…you know I said I hadn't been feeling well?"_

"_If you've given me something…" Snapped Jason his blue eyes glittering dangerously. _

"_No!" Snapped Casey jumping from the couch, shocked he would even think such a thing._

"_Then what is it?" Asked Jason. _

"_I'm pregnant." Replied Casey._

"_Oh is that all? That's fine, we can get rid of it." Laughed Jason as he stood and headed into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of beer, flicking on sports centre and reclining on the sofa._

_Casey was rooted to the spot, how could the man she loved be so callous, this was their baby, a life they created and he just wanted to 'get rid of it' without any conversation or even asking what she wanted. Finally finding her voice she whispered, "I don't want to get rid of it."_

"_I don't want kids now or ever." Replied Jason not looking away from the small television. _

"_Oh." Replied Casey._

"_So, you'll get an appointment and have it taken care of. Right?" Replied Jason a hint of ice in his voice as he finally looked away from the screen. _

"_No." Replied Casey in a quiet voice. _

"_This isn't up for negotiation." Snapped Jason. _

"_I said no. I'm having this baby with or without you. If you don't want to be a part of our lives, then that is your choice. I won't ask anything of you." Replied Casey, pleased her voice didn't reflect her emotional turmoil. _

"_Fine. Call me, when you come to your senses." Snapped Jason, picking up his jacket he walked out, the slamming of the door adding the final punctuation on their conversation._

She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft thud followed by a quiet expletive, looking up, she saw a pretty blonde struggling to stow her suitcase, "You okay there?"

"I'm sorry." Apologised the blonde a light blush tainting her cheeks. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Do you mind?" Asked the blonde indicating the empty seat next to Casey.

"No, please." Replied Casey with a small smile as she turned her attention back to the view from the window her companion quickly forgotten as her mind travelled once more to the mess she had made of her life.

* * *

><p>Finally managing to stow her case, Alex Cabot dropped into her seat with a relieved sigh, it had taken her half an hour to find a seat, one that wasn't near crying children or someone making an obnoxiously loud phone call. Reaching into her purse she pulled out the novel she had been meaning to read for over a year and tried once again to convince herself that she wasn't running away, merely taking some well needed time away. Opening the book she tried to focus on the story line, something about a detective and a medical examiner chasing down a serial killer, after rereading the same page several times without retaining the information she sighed and closed the book. Leaning her head back against the seat she closed her eyes letting her mind wander to the reason for her 'trip'.<p>

Alex had always seen her assignment as the permanent ADA to the special victims unit as nothing more than a stepping stone to bigger and better things, but with each victim, each case that came across her desk she found herself caring a little bit more, until she couldn't decide if she loved or hated the unit. Then one day she found herself too involved in a case, the fall out had left her riddled with guilt and questioning the law and herself as a lawyer.

_Elizabeth Allen had been just five when her mother's boyfriend began sexually abusing her, over the years the young girl had tried to run away and harm herself more than once. After one such attempt, a teacher noticed and alerted the SVU squad, starting a long and exhausting investigation. The victim had initially denied the abuse, so conditioned to it she thought it was normal, evidence was thrown out and lab results were contaminated. Eventually, Olivia Benson, in Alex's opinion the best detective in New York if not America was able to gain her trust but it was a slow process made even harder when Alex was introduced and began prepping her for trial. With each round of questioning Alex felt as if she was assaulting Elizabeth all over again._

_It wasn't her first case involving a teenager but something about Elizabeth, the quiet sadness in her eyes made Alex want to rip Micky Allen apart herself. When new evidence came to light that there were more victims, Alex had pushed Elizabeth for details even after Olivia warned her she was pushing too hard. Eventually, Elizabeth gave them the information they needed to find the new victims and Alex went home satisfied that Micky Allen would spend the rest of his life in jail. That was until the phone rang in the early hours of the morning, she listened in horror as Olivia informed her that Elizabeth had overheard some of their conversation in which they had discussed not being able to make some cases stick because the statute of limitations had run out and there was insufficient information on others. _

_Elizabeth it seemed, had slipped out of the group home she was staying in and confronted Micky, somewhere along the way Elizabeth had gotten hold of a hand gun, after shooting Micky and her mother dead she had turned the gun on herself, the shaking in her hands leading to the bullet clipping her before bedding into the wall rather than her head. _

_No matter how much she argued, her boss was determined to try Elizabeth as an adult and refused to remove Alex as the prosecutor on the case, after weeks of negotiations Alex had worked out a plea. So now, Elizabeth would be spending the next twenty years in jail, not that it seemed to faze the young girl. Other than telling Olivia what had happened, Elizabeth hadn't spoken a word, ignoring Alex's existence completely._

_No matter what anyone said, Alex felt as if she had failed Elizabeth and every other victim she hadn't been able to get justice for. The previous day she had stood up in court to give her opening statement and froze, she couldn't get the words past the lump in her throat. Luckily for Alex Kim Greylek her second chair and occasional 'friend with benefits' recognised Alex's struggle and stepped in, giving the opening and examining the witnesses. _

_That night as she laid in bed every loss, every victim that came after a mistake allowed a defendant free and Elizabeth's blank stare played in her mind like a movie. As the sun rose over the city she arranged a leave of absence, not giving a return to work date and boarded the first train that was leaving. _

She was pulled from her self-recrimination by a tremor turning through the woman seated next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry." Mumbled the pretty redhead, turning her head towards the window in an effort to hide her tears.

Not willing to give up Alex held her hand out, "I'm Alex, Alex Cabot."

"Casey Novak." Replied Casey with a small smile as she shook the blonde's hand.

"So, now we know each other, are you okay?" Repeated Alex.

"I…I'm…no." Admitted Casey as fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

Without thinking about it Alex found herself pulling the younger woman in for a warm hug, "Want to talk about it? I've been told I'm an excellent listener."

"I don't want to burden you." Whispered Casey, pulling back from the blonde and avoiding eye contact.

"Casey, I can call you Casey can't I?" Seeing the younger woman nod Alex continued, "Casey, we have just over four hours left on this train, I assure you, you won't be bothering me and maybe I can help."

"How do you know I'm not getting off at the next station?" Asked Casey a hint of a smile.

"Several reasons, you took your jacket and scarf off, I doubt you would have bothered if you were getting off at the next stop, you have a book, water and what can only be described as envious sized jar of jellybeans for the journey and lastly, and this is the big one…I read the destination on your ticket, which is on the table." Replied Alex with a smug smile.

Laughing Casey slid the jar of jelly beans along the table so they were between the two of them, "So you're one of the funny ones?"

"That's what my mum tells me. Actually, she tells me I'm special, that's the same thing right?" Asked Alex with a smile.

"Thank you, I haven't smiled much in the last few days." Replied Casey searching through her jellybeans to make sure there were no banana ones waiting to take her by surprise.

"My offer stands, want to talk about it?" Asked Alex separating her jellybeans by colour, because it's just wrong to eat a green jellybean and a red one at the same time.

Staring out of the window Casey considered Alex's request, she didn't know this woman, would probably never see her again yet she had already made her smile and soothed her nerves. Taking a deep breath she told Alex about moving to the city to become an artist, meeting Jason, becoming pregnant and his reaction to her news. "So, I'm running away to mummy and daddy to get a little prospective." Finished Casey a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"What a douche bag." Replied Alex shaking her head, "Sounds to me like you deserve better. Do you want the baby? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I do. I mean it wasn't a planned and the thought of raising it alone terrifies me but I do want it." Replied Casey.

"Well you're not alone, it sounds like you have a good relationship with your parents." Offered Alex.

"They're going to be so disappointed in me." Whispered Casey.

"Why?" Asked Alex.

"I'm going to have a baby outside of wedlock." Explained Casey. "My parents are supportive of most things, my wanting to be an artist, moving to New York, my cousin being gay, but I'm afraid they're not going to understand this."

"What if…what if you told them you were married?" Asked Alex.

"But I'm not." Replied Casey with a frown.

Twisting the ring she was wearing off her finger Alex held it out to a confused looking Casey, "Casey, will you do me the honour of pretending to be my wife for the next few weeks, before I run off and leave you?"

"What?" Asked Casey.

Gently taking Casey's left hand Alex slid the ring onto her finger, pleased that it fitted perfectly, "We pretend we're married for however long you're visiting your parents and then we break up, all my fault of course. That should give you some time to get yourself back on your feet." Replied Alex.

"I can't ask you to do that…" Replied Casey.

"You're not asking, I'm offering….I'm sorry maybe…I overstepped, I'm sorry." Stuttered Alex, suddenly realising how much of a crazy she must sound.

"No. I…you would really do this for me?" Asked Casey.

"Yes." Replied Alex with a warm smile.

"Why?" Asked Casey tilting her head to the side.

Considering the question for a moment Alex replied, "I'd like to think there was a reason I'm on _this_ train, at _this_ time, in _this _seat. People have helped me, and I'm in a position to help you, someday you'll help someone because of this and so on and so forth."

"Okay." Replied Casey still turning Alex's suggestion over in her mind.

"So, are we married or is this going to be the most awkward four hour train journey in the history of train journeys?" Asked Alex with a nervous smile.

"If you're sure?" Asked Casey.

"I'm positive." Replied Alex.

"Then, I'd be honoured to be your fake wife." Smiled Casey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites after just one chapter! You guys rock! **

"Okay then." Replied Alex with a nod and a tentative smile at the slightly dazed looking woman next to her.

"Most anti-climactic wedding ever." Apologised Casey, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"How about I get us some coffee to celebrate? Then we can spend the rest of the journey getting to know each other?" Suggested Alex.

"That sounds nice, but, I think I should get the drinks, considering you just offered to be my pretend wife." Smiled Casey.

"If you're sure?" Asked Alex.

"Positive. What can I get you?" Asked Casey.

"Just a black coffee, thank you." Smiled Alex as she stood to let Casey past her. Watching Casey walk away Alex took in the other woman's figure, the tight black jeans and cricket style jumper the red head was wearing showed an athletic figure, her hair rested just below her shoulders and when she had smiled her hazel eyes had sparkled with warmth. There was no doubt Casey was attractive, but Alex sensed there was more to the redhead than that and was looking forward to getting to know her and finding out about her life.

Hearing her phone ring she pulled it from her purse and sighed when she saw her best friend, Serena Southerlyn's name on the screen. By now news of her melt down in the court room and subsequent leave of absence had filtered through the DA's office and her colleagues were probably taking bets on how long it would take for the 'Ice Queen' to re-freeze. Switching her phone off and throwing it back into her purse she gave a bitter snort, "There goes my reputation."

As she waited for Casey to come back she tried to figure out what made her offer the stranger her help, sure she believed in helping others whenever she could but this was more than just buying a meal for someone down on their luck or helping her elderly neighbour with her shopping. She hadn't just offered her help she had suggested the plan and all but convinced the other woman it was a good idea, maybe she really was having a breakdown. She didn't even know Casey and yet she was willing to pretend she was married to her and that they were having a baby, maybe it was her subconscious telling her that was what she really wanted in life; a family, a wife and children of her own. If that was the case she really needed to put an end to the 'no strings relationship' she was having with Kim and actually start dating women interested in something long term.

Looking down at her watch she realised Casey had been gone for almost twenty minutes, just as she started to wonder if Casey had changed her mind and bolted she saw her heading back towards their table, her heart skipping a beat at the smile Casey sent her.

* * *

><p>Reaching the buffet cart Casey was relieved to find there was a queue, giving her a few minutes to process everything that that had happened in the last half an hour. Leaning against the wooden bar her mind was filled with questions. Everything about Alex screamed class, she was seemed so put together, why would she agree to do this for a stranger? Could it really be as simple as just wanting to help someone in return for some long ago favour from someone in her past? Could she trust her? What exactly was Alex looking for in this arrangement? Would they have to kiss? What would it be like to kiss the beautiful blonde?<p>

As that last thought registered in her mind she felt a jolt in her stomach, she had never had any interest in kissing another woman and she didn't even know if Alex was gay. Yet, here she was, less than an hour after meeting the blonde wondering what it would be like to kiss her. For all she knew the blonde was straight, in some ways she found that more confusing. Why would a straight woman offer to be married to another woman, why would she even consider that an option? Then there was the way the blondes eyes lingered on her as she walked away, then again, maybe that was hubris talking. She was pulled from her thoughts by the surly teenager behind the counter asking for her order.

Collecting their drinks, Casey headed back to her seat, as she approached the blonde she could see worry etched across the blondes face. "Sorry that took so long, there was a queue." Explained Casey as she brushed past Alex to reach her seat. A shiver of excitement coursing through her at the feel of the blondes hand pressed lightly against the small of her back helping to steady her against the train's movement.

"I was starting to wonder if you wanted a divorce already." Replied Alex with a smile to let Casey know she was joking, well half joking.

Returning the blondes smile, Casey settled into her seat, "Are you sure about this? It's a big commitment to someone you met less than an hour ago? You seem so sure of yourself and put together and I'm a mess. My parents are strict, my dad especially and my older brothers. They are going to grill you, well, us really, I mean I'm going to tell them I'm married with a baby on the way and I've never even mention you before, or even liking woman."

"Casey breathe. You need to keep calm for your baby." Replied Alex in a gentle voice.

"Right. Sorry." Mumbled Casey her hand automatically going to her stomach.

"How about I tell you about me and why I'm on this train. Then once I'm done you can ask me anything you want and then decide if you want to try this? And if you do, you can tell me more about you?" Suggested Alex.

"Okay." Replied Casey.

"Okay." Blowing on her coffee Alex took a tentative sip before speaking, "I was adopted by the Cabot's when I was two, before then I lived in a group home. I have no idea who my biological parents are, my mother dumped me in front of a fire station when I was a day old, the only thing I have is a battered book of fairy tales that was found with me and my name Alexandra, the rest is a mystery. The Cabot's were good people, they made sure I never wanted for anything, I grew up in a nice home, had nice things and went to the best schools. They weren't what you would call tactile, academic success was praised, independence was encouraged, emotion was repressed and public appearance was paramount. But I knew they loved me, even if they didn't show it in the conventional way."

Taking another sip of her coffee she went on, "Like I said, they gave me every advantage and encouragement, my father, Trevor was a lawyer and from as far back as I remember I would sit in his study whilst he worked. It was always the family joke that I could quote case law before I could tie my laces. It was all planned out for me school, college, law school, become the youngest District Attorney, the youngest judge before running for office. I didn't question it, I was afraid if I failed they would throw me away the way my mother did."

Looking down at her half empty cup Alex took a deep breath, "Once a week we used to go out for dinner at my mother's club, it was my mum's, Laura's, way of making sure we were seen as the perfect family by the right people. "

Setting her jaw, Alex started again, "I was fifteen, I wanted to be with my friends not dressed up having dinner with my parents and their stuffy friends. We got into an argument on the drive home, I screamed that they only adopted me to keep up with their friends and then boom. A truck hit us head on, killed them both outright, all I got was a broken leg and a concussion."

Casey could see the pain and guilt in the other woman's blue eyes and reached out for her hand. "I'm sorry Alex, I'm sure they knew you loved them."

Sending Casey a grateful smile Alex took a large sip of coffee before continuing, "I thought they would send me to a group home, but my God Mother, Liz stepped in and I went to live with her. I was always close to her, she liked to joke she was adopted into the family too. She has been there for me through it all, even when I was sixteen and, I dyed my hair black, used my best friends' older sisters ID to get a tattoo and got drunk more than once."

"Wait you have a tattoo?" Asked Casey in shock.

"Yep." Replied Alex with a small smirk.

"Of what? Where?" Asked Casey her stomach filling with butterflies at the smirk Alex was sending her way.

"Oh no, that's a secret known only to a select few." Grinned Alex.

"Is that any way to treat your wife?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

Sending Casey a wink Alex finished her coffee before starting her story again, "I eventually got my life back on track and when I finished law school and joined the DA's office, I rose quickly through the ranks, I would take the cases no one else wanted, be at my desk before dawn and stay late into the night and played the political game and played it well. I got noticed not for my name but for my work ethic and assigned to the Special Victims Unit. I was intent on using it as a stepping stone to better things and then something changed and I realised there was more at stake than what it could do for my career."

"The last few months it's been getting harder and harder to leave it in the office, to not take the losses personally and to make the victims re-live the worst moments of their lives. I had a case recently, I made a mistake, several mistakes in fact. I was stubborn and thought I knew best even when others told me to step back. As a result the victim will be spending the next twenty years in jail, without getting the justice she deserved, the justice I should have got for her. I thought, I could shrug it off, all those years compartmentalising my feelings would mean I could go back to the office the next day and just carry on as normal. It didn't work, I stood up in a packed court room to give my opening statement, the detectives, the victim's friends and family were waiting for me to start speaking and I couldn't. Nothing came out, all I could see was my failures, hear the anger of those I'd failed and see the broken bodies of those hurt after I'd failed to get a warrant to help my detectives arrest the perps."

"So, here I am running away, in the hope that I'll figure out who I am and what I want from life. I never questioned the path I was on, it was expected of me, but now, now I'm not so sure. So you see, I'm not all that put together." Finished Alex.

"Alex…" Whispered Casey placing her hand on Alex's arm.

"It's okay if you never want to see me again after the train stops." Interrupted Alex.

"I was going to say, it sounds like you're carrying around an awful lot of guilt you don't deserve and maybe getting away will be good for you." Replied Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Mumbled Alex.

"It's okay, don't do it again." Replied Casey lightly bumping her shoulder against the blonds, pleased when she received a throaty chuckle in return.

"Bossy boots." Smiled Alex.

"Get used to it." Grinned Casey.

"I believe quid pro quo was our arrangement." Replied Alex.

"Indeed." Replied Casey, taking a sip of water she turned in her seat so she was facing Alex. "My parents were high school sweethearts, they were married at eighteen and my father, joined the Navy the following month, they had four children and are still as in love as when they were first married. We moved around a lot growing up and it made us close, the four of us stuck together and as the youngest they were all protective and made sure no one messed with me. Lewis, is the oldest. He is a history teacher, married with a baby on the way, his wife Carol is a florist. James is next he joined the Navy and has a girl or three in every port, he's home on leave at the moment and I should warn you, he will flirt you. Then there was Scarlett. Then I came along eight years later and you know about my mess."

"Was? You said there was Scarlett?" Asked Alex in a soft voice as Casey took a sip of water.

Casey replied, "Scarlett was amazing, she was kind, crazy smart and beautiful. I idolised her, she was the perfect big sister, patient, fun and she didn't put worms in my bed like my brothers, I cried when she went away to college, she wanted to be a doctor. My family aren't wealthy, my brother went to college on a football scholarship, Scarlett had an academic scholarship and to make up the money she got a part time job working in a local chemist. She met a guy, Mark, he was reading law, and they found a little apartment and planned to marry once Mark finished school."

Absentmindedly Casey began to play with the silver necklace she wore, rubbing her thumb over the compass charm. "She had just started her intern rotation in Accident and Emergency, one night this woman arrived badly beaten. Scarlett was cleaning her up when the woman's boyfriend arrived, he was high and waving a gun around. According to a witness, Scarlett tried to calm him down, she refused to leave the woman's side and he…he shot her. She died instantly. My parents were devastated. We all were, it was so senseless. So sudden, one minute we were looking at bridesmaid dresses the next she was gone."

"Oh, Casey I'm so sorry." Whispered Alex.

"So you see, I can't let them down, not again." Replied Casey.

"Again?" Questioned Alex.

"I didn't go to college, I was a rebellious teenager, drinking, broken curfews, boy's and now I'm knocked up and alone, hardly the ideal daughter." Replied Casey.

"Casey, I'm sure they will support you." Offered Alex, not sure why she felt such a strong sense of disappointment at the thought of not getting to spend more time with Casey.

"My dad would want me to move home and my mum would try and marry me off to the first man who came along." Replied Casey with a wry smile, "Neither of those things appeal."

"My offer still stands." Replied Alex.

"What about kissing and sharing a bed?" Asked Casey.

"I'm not expecting you to sleep with me." Replied Alex a hint of hurt in her voice.

Realising what she had said Casey shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that. Won't your boyfriend mind?"

Deciding honesty was the best policy, an irony not lost on her considering the situation, Alex replied, "I'm gay and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh." Replied Casey her stomach filling with butterflied once more.

"It's not contagious, if that's what you're worried about." Snapped Alex.

"No! Alex, I have no problem with you being gay I'm just surprised someone like you is single." Replied Casey in a firm voice.

"You would be surprised." Relied Alex with a small smile. "It's not like we're going to be making out in front of your family and as for sharing a bed, friends share beds all the time. I remember one spring break booking a hotel room and five of us sharing one double bed."

"That's true. So, so we're doing this?" Asked Casey.

"I'm willing if you are." Replied Alex.

"I do have one question." Replied Casey in a serious voice.

"Go for it." Replied Alex in a nervous voice.

"Who shot first, Han Solo or Greedo?" Asked Casey with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey passed quickly as they continued getting to know each other, everything from favourite movies, books, ice cream and everything in between.<p>

Stepping off the train they both shivered against the icy wind as they made their way towards the taxi stand. Making a quick stop in a small jewellers for a plain gold band for Alex to wear, they all too soon pulled up outside the Novak family home.

Ringing the doorbell, Casey looked across at Alex, "You ready for this?"

"Yes." Replied Alex in a small voice as the reality of the situation hit her.

Before Casey could respond the door was opened by her parents, before she could lose her nerve she announced, "Mum, dad, this is my wife Alex and I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Casey's words were met with a stunned silence, Alex was sure her mouth had dropped open in shock. Admittedly they hadn't settled on how they were going to break the news to the older Novak's but blurting it out on the doorstep was not what Alex expected. Shaking her head lightly to clear it, she reached for Casey's hand giving it a light squeeze in support.

Feeling Alex squeeze her hand, Casey mumbled, "I mean hello." Breaking the shocked silence that had settled over them.

Sarah Novak was the first to recover her gaze moving from her frozen husband to the shocked looking blonde, who was by all accounts, now her daughter in law. Stepping aside she opened the door wider, "You better come in and…um introduce us properly."

"Thank you Ma'am." Replied Alex politely as she stepped into the warm house.

"Your welcome." Nodded Sarah, before turning to her husband who had yet to move of speak, "Jacob, why don't you take the girls cases up to Casey's room and then join us in the kitchen for some tea."

Nodding Jacob Novak took the bags from Alex and headed up the stairs without a word, he was still trying to process the fact his daughter was married with a baby on the way. That is was a woman she had married was not at the forefront of his mind, he loved his children and if this Alex made Casey happy then he was fine with it, he would however, be having a little chat with Alex Cabot before the day was over.

Watching her father's retreating back Casey sighed to herself, 'so much for not disappointing him'. Following her mother into the kitchen she was glad of Alex's hand held tightly in her own as they sat side by side at the small table. Whilst her mother had her back to them silently making tea, Casey tried to send the blonde a reassuring smile, although it might have come out as more of a grimace than a smile. Looking at Alex she could see the fear on the blondes face and wondered if she was going to bolt and or throw up, "Still glad you sat next to me?" Whispered Casey.

Sending Casey a small smile, Alex was saved from answering by Mr Novak's arrival back in the kitchen. Forcing herself to take a calming breath, Alex was afraid they would be able to hear her heart thumping with nerves and discover their deception.

Once the four of them were gathered around the table, Sarah poured them each a cup of tea, "You'll have to forgive our shock Alex, wasn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am. Alexandra Cabot." Replied Alex with a hesitant smile.

Retuning the blonde's smile she continued, "Casey never mentioned she was dating anyone, let alone a woman. Nor did she mention that she was planning on getting married and they were trying for a child. A process I'm sure takes planning and forethought for a same sex couple."

"I-I can explain that." Stuttered Casey.

"Then explain." Barked Jacob causing both Alex and Casey to jump slightly and Sarah to place a calming hand on his arm.

"It was love at first sight." Offered Alex in her best 'believe me opening statement voice'. "We were both on the underground one morning, it was crowded and I sat next to Casey. We got chatting and arranged to go for coffee that evening, just as friends. We ended up talking until the coffee shop closed and from there it became something more. It was never our intention to deceive you or keep anything from you."

"Had you dated women before?" Asked Jacob fixing Alex with a stare that had made many a solider back down.

"Yes Sir, I've known I was gay since I was a teenager." Replied Alex truthfully.

"Did you set out to turn her?" Asked Jacob glaring at the blonde.

"Dad!" Admonished Casey.

"What? You have never shown any interest in woman before and now you're married to one!" Replied Jacob.

"And YOU'RE the one who told me that it didn't matter who I loved, who I chose to spend my life with as long as they treated me the way I deserved! In the time I've known Alex, she has done nothing but treat me with love and respect. She has never raised her voice to me, never made me feel worthless, never made me feel like the second choice or given me cause to doubt her. I know this has come as a shock but I love her and we are going to be a family, I'd like your support on that."

"Casey, you know that we have nothing against same sex relationships and if you had told us you were dating a woman we would have been fine with it, but you've turned up married with a baby on the way without so much of a hint of someone special in your life. Had it been a man, we would have been just as confused." Replied Sarah in a calm voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Alex, I was just afraid of letting you down." Replied Casey looking down at her hands.

"Cassandra you have made some questionable choices, but you have never let us down." Replied Sarah in a soft voice.

"Your mother's right." Replied Jacob with a small smile, "This." He indicated Alex and Casey's still clasped hands, "Is just going to take a while to get used to."

"Sir, I promise you I only want what it best for Casey and the baby." Offered Alex, surprised at how much she meant the words considering she had only met Casey six hours ago.

"It's Sarah and Jacob and shock aside your already a better catch than the boy with his name tattooed across his throat." Smiled Sarah, "Wouldn't have been so bad had he spelled it right."

Despite her nerves Alex found herself laughing at the blush on Casey's face, "Was it at least a complicated name?"

"No, it was Ted." Laughed Sarah, "Tell us about yourself Alex, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an assistant district attorney for the Manhattan special victims unit." Replied Alex.

"What about your parents? Siblings?" Asked Jacob.

"I'm an only child, I was adopted when I was two. My parents died in a car crash when I was fifteen, after that my God mother raised me, she's a Judge in New York." Explained Alex, her adoption wasn't something she mentioned very often, yet she had explained it twice in one day to relative strangers.

"I'm sorry, that must have been tough." Replied Sarah.

"It was, but my God Mother, Liz, is amazing and I'm lucky to have her." Replied Alex.

"She did a fine job." Smiled Casey bumping her shoulder lightly against the blondes.

"I didn't like to say." Smirked Alex, finding herself drawn into Casey's eyes, realising Sarah was talking to her she forced herself to look away, "Sorry, I missed that."

"I was just asking, what you did for fun?" Replied Sarah.

"I like to run, do yoga, read, play chess and umm shop, I have a little bit of a shoe addiction." Replied Alex.

They chatted for about an hour before Sarah decided she needed to begin preparing dinner, instructing Alex and Casey to go and freshen up and unpack.

* * *

><p>"So, um, this is it my…I mean our room." Stuttered Casey with an embarrassed waft of the hand. Her bedroom hadn't changed since she had left for art school, the walls were covered with sketches she had done, pictures of her with friends and family through the years and once loved posters.<p>

Stepping further into the room Alex found herself drawn to the sketches that covered the walls, "Did you do these?"

"Yeah." Blushed Casey.

"They're amazing." Replied Alex moving closer to study them, she recognised the pictures of Casey's parents, the house and those she had noticed in the pictures that lined the stairs.

"Thank you." Replied Casey her blush deepening.

"I mean it." Gushed Alex, "You're really talented."

"Thank you. Again." Smiled Casey as she moved to stand next to the blonde. Pointing at one of the sketches she said, "That's Scarlett, I started it the last weekend she visited."

"She was beautiful." Whispered Alex in a quiet voice, "You look like her, especially when you smile."

"You keep saying such sweet things and I might decide to keep you." Replied Casey with a smile.

"Maybe I'll let you." Replied Alex with a wink.

Meeting the blondes' warm gaze Casey felt as if her entire body was humming with excitement from just a look. Nobody had ever made her feel like that, in the few hours she had known Alex she had found herself imagining kissing the blonde more than once. Realising she had been staring at the blonde for an uncomfortably long period of time, she cleared her throat, "We should shower." Seeing Alex raise her eyebrow Casey realised what she had said, "Not together….I mean…you know separately…you can go first or I can."

Laughing at the redheads stammering Alex took pity on her, "Why don't you shower first, I need to check in with my best friend before she sends the FBI after me."

Nodding Casey searched through her suitcase for her toiletries and a change of clothes, before stepping into the bathroom, turning on the shower she stripped off and stepped under the spray. As the hot water soothed her aching muscles she closed her eyes, her parents had taken the news better than she had anticipated, and she just hoped her brothers would be as understanding. As she thought about her brother's she could picture their reactions, Lewis would be suspicious of Alex, always the protective oldest brother. James, was sure to flirt with Alex, she was just his type blonde haired, blue eyed, smart and beautiful, that thought left an uncomfortable feeling in her chest. She knew she had no right to feel jealous, it's not like Alex was really her wife, she was just a kind hearted stranger who in a few weeks would disappear and be nothing but a memory, something she was already dreading.

Stepping out of the shower Casey stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hair needed a cut, she had dark circles under her eyes and her lips were chapped from the cold and habit of chewing them when he was anxious, which she acknowledged with a sigh was all the time at the moment. On top of that in a few months she would be a single mother and a struggling artist, such high dating prospects. Turning away from the mirror Casey pulled on her clean clothes, ran a brush through her hair at the last minute she added a light layer of make-up before stepping out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once Alex heard the shower running she fished her phone out of her purse, whilst she waited for it to boot up she walked back to sketches that covered the wall. There was no doubt Casey was talented, each portrait showed the essence of the person depicted, the faint lines around her mother's eyes, the scar on her father's cheek and the smirk on her brothers mouth. She was drawn to the sketch of Scarlett, had Alex not known, she would have thought it was Casey, the shape of their eyes, the lopsided smile and the necklace that she had noticed Casey fiddling with several times throughout the day.<p>

Hearing her phone bleep she turned away and walked to the window, listening to her messages as she watched more snow fall, deleting the last of her messages, she pulled up her Serena's information and hit call.

"Alexandra, how nice to hear from you." Came the sarcastic voice of her best friend Serena Southerlyn. The two had been friends since they were in first grade.

"You still mad at me?" Asked Alex, wincing at the use of her full name.

"Why would I be mad? I mean, it's not as if you had some form of breakdown in the court room before disappearing who knows where, without so much as a 'see you later' or 'I'll be back in a week, month, year'." Replied Serena.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time away. Away from the cases, the victims and time to figure out who I am and what I want from life." Replied Alex with a sigh as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Is this some kind of quarter life crisis?" Asked Serena with a snort.

"Thanks Rena, I knew I could rely on you to understand." Replied Alex with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Al…You know you can always talk to me." Offered Serena her voice softer now.

"I know, I just…"

"Needed some time away. Yeah, you said." Sighed Serena.

Taking a deep breath Alex replied, "Serena…you don't understand in homicide your victims are gone, nothing is going to change that. You've never had to make a rape victim relive the details over and over or made a child tell you in detail how their father, brother or teacher molested them. I just…it makes my heart hurt. Even when I win it feels like losing. Please understand that I…I've always been so sure this was my path, always followed the plan my father had for me and now…now I'm not sure that's what I want. I don't know what I want." Finished Alex.

"You're right, I don't know what special victims is like, but I know you and if you say you need time, then you need it. Take all the time you need, just promise me you'll keep in touch and when you come home we can have a weekend at the spa in Boston, your treat for frightening me." Replied Serena.

"Deal." Smiled Alex.

"So where are you?" Asked Serena.

Laying back against the pillows, Alex debated how much to tell Serena, her decision was made for her when she heard the shower shut off. "That's a long story best told over several cocktails."

"Now, I really am intrigued." Laughed Serena.

"I have to go, I'll call you at the weekend. Give Molly a kiss from her Auntie Alex." Ordered Alex a smile crossing her face as she thought about her three month old God daughter.

"I will." Replied Serena a smile in her voice as she thought about her daughter, "Take care and don't do anything crazy, unless it's on video."

"Bye Rena." Laughed Alex. Hanging up she turned her phone back off and picked up another of the books she had packed in her case. Hearing the bathroom door open a few minutes later she looked up from her book and smiled at Casey, "All clean?"

"Other than my mind, but I'm not sure what I can do about that." Grinned Casey.

Laughing Alex closed her book, "I'll keep that in mind."

Clearing her throat Casey asked, "What are you reading?"

"The Wintersmith." Replied Alex with a shy smile.

"I've never heard of it." Replied Casey.

"Technically it's a children's book about a witch's." Explained Alex.

"Okay. Well unless you want to watch your cartoons, the bathroom is free." Offered Casey with a smirk.

Poking her tongue out at the smirking redhead Alex picked up her toiletries and headed to take a shower. Stepping under the spray Alex found her mind wondering to her own parents, she had never had to come out to them, they had died before she was sure of her sexuality. She couldn't help but think they wouldn't have been as accepting as the Novak's, especially if she had been pregnant as well. Telling Liz had been bad enough, she had been sure her God mother would throw her out, instead she just sat Alex down for what was probably the most embarrassing conversation of her life. Liz's too if the large amount of single malt consumed by her God mother throughout the conversation was any indication.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a light knock at the door, "Hello?"

Opening the door Casey kept her eyes on the floor as she explained, "You forgot your towel. I'll just put it on the rail."

"Thanks." Smiled Alex poking her head around the curtain.

"No problem." Replied Casey her gaze still fixed on the floor as she tried to retreat from the bathroom, only to walk into the closed door, "Fuck."

"Sounds to me like you should have been more worried about your dirty mouth, rather than your mind." Teased Alex.

"Shut it Blondie, or I'll turn on the hot tap." Threatened Casey as she turned to glare at the smirking blonde. The shower curtain did little to hide the swell of the blonde's breasts, making her stomach flip with an excitement she had never felt before.

Alex noticed Casey's gaze and felt herself blush, "Thanks for the towel."

"Huh." Asked Casey snapping her eyes back up to Alex, "I should go." Closing the door behind her Casey leaned her back against it, lightly banging her head against it. What the hell was wrong with her, she had been fixated on kissing the blonde from the moment she met her and all but drooled on herself at the thought of Alex being naked. Moving away from the door she muttered, "Must be the hormones." Under her breath, it couldn't be anything else, could it?

**A/N; Next chapter Mr Novak and Alex have that conversation…**


	4. Chapter 4

Heading downstairs Casey led Alex into the kitchen where her mother was in conversation with her oldest brother. Lewis was the sensible sibling, he was the kind of person who weighed each decision carefully and was in tune with the emotions of those around him. Casey knew if anyone was going to see through her façade, see her true feelings it would be Lewis. Taking a deep breath she smiled, "Hey big brother."

"Hey Buttercup." Grinned Lewis as he pulled his baby sister in for a warm hug, "It's been too long, I was starting to think you had forgotten about us, now you're a big city girl."

"As if I could forget you." Replied Casey before stepping back and reaching for Alex's hand. "Lewis this is Alex Cabot, my wife. Alex, this is my big brother Lewis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Alex, holding her hand out, "I've heard a lot about you."

Ignoring the blonde's outstretched hand Lewis replied, "Strange, until a few hours ago none of us knew anything about you."

"Lewis." Warned Sarah.

"Lewis, that's on me not Alex, she wanted me to tell you the truth from the moment we met, I was the one who was worried about your reaction. So please, for me, be nice." Pleaded Casey.

Giving a quiet sigh, Lewis studied his sister, as the eldest he had always been protective of all his siblings, but Casey was the baby of the family and as such he was extra protective of her. Even more do after losing Scarlett. For her not to mention the blonde in the emails they exchanged almost daily, meant she was truly worried. He could see fear in her eyes and wondered if the fear was just the news of her sexuality and the baby or if there was more to the situation than his sister was admitting. Deciding he would find some pretence to get Casey alone to talk he smiled at the blonde. "Hello Alex. I'm sorry if I seem rude, your existence has just come as a shock but it is a pleasure to meet you. As for what you've heard, I'm sure most of it what you heard was bad."

"No, most of it was good." Replied Alex with a tentative smile.

"Really? Buttercup you're slipping." Teased Lewis.

"Buttercup?" Asked Alex looking between the two Novak siblings.

"It's from The Princess Bride." Replied Casey sending her brother a glare.

"When we were kids, mum and dad took us to an old school drive in movie and we watched the Princess Bride from then on, Casey quoted it every chance she got and for years would dress up as Buttercup for Halloween and it stuck." Explained Lewis, smiling as he remembered a happy memory from their childhood.

"I've never seen it." Admitted Alex, causing both Novak's to stare at her in shock.

"What?!" Asked Lewis in disbelief, "How have you never seen it?"

"My parents weren't really into watching movies." Replied Alex with an embarrassed shrug.

"It's also a book." Replied Lewis.

Shaking her head Alex replied, "I never really read fairy tales."

"We have to fix this." Replied Casey looking at her brother.

"Tomorrow night. You bring Alex and drinks, I'll bring Carol and snacks and James can get the wood for the fire and bring whichever unlucky woman he is courting this week." Replied Lewis.

"Sounds good." Replied Casey.

Alex watched in silence as the two started making a list of everything they would need to rectify what they saw as a great wrong, it was the first time she had seen Casey truly relaxed and was once again struck by her beauty. Watching as Casey laughed at something her brother said she felt her heart flip at the throaty laugh that filled the room, it was a sound she wanted to hear over and over. Feeling someone staring at her she looked up and caught Sarah's eye, a blush covering her cheeks when she saw the knowing look the older woman was sending her. "Can I help you with anything?" Offered Alex.

"It's all under control, thank you." Smiled Sarah. Titling her head towards a bickering Casey and Lewis she added, "You have no idea what you've let yourself in for. There is a real chance they will act it out for you and not liking it, not an option."

"I can't wait." Replied Alex with a genuine smile. Her heart skipping a beat when Casey looked over, sending her a warm smile.

Just as Sarah was placing the last of the dishes on the table the front door opened admitting Jamie Novak. Looking up at her son she smiled, "Perfect timing, go wash up and then tell your father dinner is ready."

"Sure." Smiled Jamie pressing a kiss to his mum's cheek before he noticed Casey and Alex who had just come in from the garden, "Buttercup!"

"Jamie." Grinned Casey, not that she would admit it out loud but she had always been closer to Jamie than the others, probably because they shared the same easy going nature.

"It's good to see you, I was starting to forget what you looked like." Grinned Jamie as he gave his baby sister a warm hug. "And who is this divine creature?" Asked Jamie turning his attention to Alex who had watched their interaction with a small smile.

"Jamie, this is Alexandra Cabot, my wife. Alex, this is my brother." Introduced Casey, her stomach clenching painfully as she took in the flirty smile her brother was sending the blonde.

"Good for you Buttercup, woman are the best." Grinned Jamie before reaching out a hand to Alex, "It's nice to meet you Alex."

"And you." Smiled Alex.

"I really should visit New York if the women are as beautiful as you." Smiled Jamie, still holding Alex's hand.

Tactfully withdrawing her hand Alex smiled, "Thank you. I think."

"So, you have to be a model? No, let me guess, Playboy bunny?" Asked Jamie his grin still in place.

Before Alex could answer Casey growled, "Actually, she is a lawyer and mine, so behave."

"Okay sis, I get it." Smirked Jamie holding his hands up in surrender.

"Jamie, go wash up. I'll get your father." Ordered Sarah in a firm voice.

Once they were alone in the kitchen Casey sighed, "My brothers a jerk." Rather than reply Alex just raised an eyebrow and waited for Casey to continue. "I mean I just told him you were gay and he flirted anyway."

"Case…"

"…Who does that? No, it's not on..." Continued Casey as if Alex hadn't spoken.

"Casey." Called Alex in a slightly louder voice.

"…He thinks he is God's gift to women…"

"Casey!"

"…Even after I told him you were mine…" Continued Casey.

Without fully processing her actions Alex leant forward pressing her lips against Casey's in a soft kiss.

At the feeling of Alex's soft lips pressed against her own, Casey was momentarily stunned before she began kissing the blonde back, her hands tangling in the blonde hair without her brains consent as she pressed herself closer to the other woman.

Breaking the kiss Alex kept her hands resting on Casey's waist, she joked, "You talk too much."

"We should go eat." Mumbled Casey.

"Casey…" Started Alex suddenly feeling more nervous than when she met the Novak's.

Realising Alex was panicking Casey forced a smile to her face, "I've been told that before. That I talk too much."

"I…are we…I mean." Stuttered Alex.

"We're fine." Promised Casey, her body still tingling from their shared kiss, "I promise."

"Good." Smiled Alex. Taking in the darkened hue and the rapid breathing of the other woman, Alex found herself wanting to kiss Casey again.

Clearing her throat Casey held her hand out to Alex, "We should eat."

"Okay." Whispered Alex her voice huskier than usual as Casey led her by the hand towards the dining room

* * *

><p>Despite Jacob's silent scrutiny, Alex found herself enjoying dinner with the Novak's, she laughed at the banter between Casey and her brothers and the stories Sarah told her about all four of her children. By dessert even Jacob had joined in the conversation relating the story of Casey's first attempt at fishing, which ended with her falling in the lake because she wanted to cuddle the fishes.<p>

Once the last of the apple pie had been eaten Casey helped her mother clear the table, whilst Lewis washed and Jamie dried, leaving Alex alone with Jacob. "Alexandra, why don't we step into my study?" Asked Jacob, although Alex was keenly aware that it wasn't actually a question.

"Yes Sir." Replied Alex meekly as she followed Jacob into his study.

"Sit." Ordered Jacob, pointing to one of the armchairs next to the fire, "Drink?"

"Single Malt if you have it." Replied Alex pleased to note her voice didn't betray the fear she was feeling.

Giving a curt nod, Jacob poured them both a generous measure of Single Malt, handing one of the glasses to Alex he lowered himself into the opposite chair. Taking a sip of his whiskey he silently studied the blonde, mentally planning the conversation he was about to have. Had Alex been a man he would have been cleaning his shotgun whilst having a frank conversation intentions and the correct way to treat his precious baby girl.

Alex knew this game, knew she was being studied, weighed up, but it was an old trick invented by lawyers and fathers with daughters. One she herself practised regularly, you waited in silence until the other person was forced to fill the silence. The not so bright ones would spill their deepest secrets, she wasn't one of the not so bright ones, there was a reason she had the highest conviction rate in the DA's office; the silence was her friend.

Their silent battle of wills continued for several long moments, the sounds of the clean-up filtered from the kitchen, whiskey was sipped and the fire crackled. Once his glass was empty Jacob set it on the small table, "When Lewis brought Carol home the first time, Sarah talked to her. When Scarlett brought Mark home for the first time I told him that hurting my daughter would not end well for him. Yet, with you I'm lost, I've never threatened a woman, yet you're married to my daughter."

"Sir, I would never hurt Casey, I would never betray her or treat her as anything less than the wonderful person she is." Replied Alex honestly, "From the moment I met Casey, she has captivated me, she is warm, funny, smart and grounded. She can sooth my heart like no one else. I know our announcement came as a shock, but I give you my word that for as long as Casey wants me, I will be by her side making her happy."

"Do you love her?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes Sir, I do." Replied Alex.

"Why the secrecy?" Asked Jacob.

"Casey loves you dearly and has this deep fear of letting you down, she was afraid of you reaction, I know that seems like a weak excuse but its true." Replied Alex.

Just as Alex wondered if she had overstepped some kind of boundary, Jacob smiled at her, "Another drink?"

Nodding Alex watched silently as Jacob refilled both their glasses, "Thank you." Replied Alex, still sitting stiffly.

"Alex you can relax. I can see that you care for my daughter." Smiled Jacob, "As for Casey letting us down, that would be impossible. She was just a teenager when Scarlett died, she had to cope not only with losing her big sister but also watching her mother and I struggle with our grief. She could have rebelled, could have started drinking or taking drugs, skipping school, but she didn't, she kept her head down and silently dealt with her grief and ours. We tried to shield her from it, but it was all consuming and I fear we failed." Pausing he took a healthy sip of his drink, "Casey seems to think moving to New York and trying to become an artist means she is somehow less that her siblings, the teacher, the doctor and the sailor. In truth, I think she is the bravest of us all. It takes real courage to follow your dreams like that."

Listening to him talk so openly Alex felt guilt gnaw at her stomach, she was lying to him, pretending to be someone she wasn't and his candour was somehow worse than a threat.

"I'm sorry, here is me prattling on and you're probably tired." Offered Jacob with an apologetic smile.

"It's been a long day." Agreed Alex.

"Have you ever fired a gun Alex?" Asked Jacob out of the blue.

Alex was momentarily caught off guard, "No Sir."

Standing up Jacob walked to the cabinet in the corner of his office, opening the door he gave Alex a moment to take in the assortment of guns with in it, "I want you to remember this image, if you ever think about hurting my daughter. I also, want you to remember that Casey is proficient with them."

"Yes Sir." Replied Alex with a tentative smile.

"Get some sleep, I hear my children have a movie event planned for you tomorrow." Replied Jacob with a warm smile.

"Goodnight." Smiled Alex as she headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Alex and welcome to the family." Replied Jacob.

Giving a nod and a warm smile Alex climbed the stairs a growing feeling of guilt in her stomach.

* * *

><p>After she finished helping her mother and brothers clean up, Casey excused herself and headed upstairs, quickly going through her nightly routine she changed into her pyjamas. Sitting on the edge of the bed she touched a finger to her lips, she could still feel the soft pressure of Alex's lips moving against her own. It was only a small kiss, yet it had made her entire body tingle in a way she had never experienced before. It had been the blonde who broke the kiss, Casey had never wanted the moment to end. She was pulled from her thoughts by Alex's arrival in the bedroom, she gave a quiet laugh as the blonde flopped down on the bed burying her face in the pillows. "That bad huh?"<p>

"I think we might just have to get married for real." Replied Alex only half joking as she rolled on to her back smiling up at the worried looking redhead.

"I'm sorry. You must be wondering what you've gotten yourself into." Replied Casey worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Hey." Whispered Alex sitting up, "He wasn't mean, he was actually really nice to me."

"So he didn't show you the gun cupboard?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh he did. He also made sure I knew, you were proficient with the contents." Smiled Alex.

"That I am, dad taught us all, said if guns were in the house we should know how to use them and respect them."

"Wise man." Replied Alex with a yawn, "Sorry, I must be getting old."

"Go get ready for bed…pensioner." Grinned Casey.

Poking her tongue out at the younger woman Alex picked up her pyjamas and headed into the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth her mind kept straying back to the kiss they had shared. She hadn't meant to kiss Casey, but from the moment their lips touched she felt like a thousand volts of electricity was running through her body. It had taken all will power not to crash Casey against her and kiss her until her knees went weak. Heading back into bedroom she smiled at the sight of Casey fast asleep against the pillows.

Climbing into the bed she switched the light off and whispered, "Good night Casey." Falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Waking up it took Alex a moment to work out what it was that had woken her, hearing the toilet flush and the sink run she pushed herself into a seated position as she checked the time on the beside clock, 4:19 flashed back at her. Hearing the bathroom door open she smiled at a dishevelled Casey, "You okay?"

"Morning sickness." Grunted Casey as she staggered back towards the bed.

Lifting the cover for Casey to slip back into bed Alex offered her a sympathetic smile, "You need anything?"

"I'm 'kay." Mumbled Casey in a miserable voice.

Without thinking about it Alex moved so she could spoon against Casey, wrapping her arms around the shivering woman, "This okay?"

"It's nice." Smiled Casey.

"Good, if you need anything or you get sick again, wake me." Instructed Alex.

"'Kay." Mumbled Casey snuggling further into Alex's embrace.

As Casey's breathing evened out Alex continued to trace random patterns across the redheads stomach, as she thought about the life growing there she imagined a little girl that looked like Casey, her heart clenching painfully as she remembered she wouldn't be around then. She didn't believe in love at first sight, and yet she couldn't ignore the butterflies she felt whenever Casey smiled at her or the growing attraction she felt towards the woman snoring softly in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Casey was disappointed to find she was alone, the last thing she remembered was the feeling of Alex's arms wrapped around her making her feel safe as she drifted off to sleep. Rolling over she buried her face in the pillow Alex had used, the scent of the blonde's fruity shampoo making her stomach flip, what was happening to her? Hearing the door open she debated burying her head under the covers, to give her time to process all the new emotions coursing through her body.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Smiled Alex as she stepped into the room.

"I hate mornings." Grumbled Casey, pushing herself into a seated position. Her mood brightening when she saw the tray in Alex's hands. "Breakfast in bed, you're spoiling me."

"Technically, its brunch. And as much as I would spoil you, given the chance, your mum made this. Chocolate chip pancakes, extra chocolate chips on the side and decaf coffee." Replied Alex, setting the tray on the bed next to Casey.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table Casey was shocked to see it was almost lunchtime, "Damn, I didn't realise I'd slept so late. I wanted to show you around the town today, take you for what I guarantee is the best hot chocolate you will ever taste and generally just spend time getting to know you."

"We have plenty of time, besides you're sleeping for two." Smiled Alex as she settled on the bed next to Casey.

"Want some pancake?" Offered Casey.

"Umm, I'm going to pass, but thanks." Replied Alex wrinkling her nose.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't like chocolate chip pancakes?" Asked Casey with an amused smile.

"No, I like chocolate chip pancakes, but they're chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes."

"My mum always makes them for me when I'm sad or on special occasions." Explained Casey taking her first bite, she gave a moan at the taste. Almost chocking when she noticed the blush working its way up Alex's neck.

Hearing Casey's moan of pleasure Alex found herself blushing as her mind conjured images of Casey writhing in pleasure as she made similar noises under Alex's touch. Clearing her throat she felt her blush deepen when she saw the knowing smile on Casey's face, "So, what would you like to do after you've eaten?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as Alex's blushed even harder.

"Bite me." Muttered Alex with a glare at the smirking red head.

"I'll bear that in mind." Grinned Casey.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes." Groaned Alex letting her head fall back against the pillows with a soft thump.

"Yes boss." Replied Casey, making eye contact with the blonde she deliberately moaned as she took another bite of pancake.

Alex leaned forwards until their lips were a hair's breadth apart, smirking as she watched Casey's reaction. Casey's eyes flicker down to her lips and back up to her eyes, before she ran her tongue across her lips. Leaning closer so their lips brushed, she whispered, "You're not the only one who can tease."

Gulping, Casey swallowed her disappointment that Alex hadn't kissed her again, "Then I guess we're even."

"I guess so." Grinned Alex, subtly moving away from Casey to fight the temptation to kiss the other woman again. No matter how much she might want to kiss Casey she was determined that the next time they kissed, if there was a next time, Casey would be the one who initiated it.

"So after breakfast I thought we could take a walk and then hit the store for supplies for the movie tonight." Offered Casey breaking the tense silence that had settled over them.

"Sounds good." Smiled Alex.

"Okay." As she returned to her breakfast Casey tried to work out why she was so disappointed Alex hadn't kissed her, it's not like she had ever had any interest in kissing another woman before meeting the blonde, and now all she could think about was kissing her.

* * *

><p>Finishing her breakfast in silence Casey took a quick shower and soon the two were soon bundled up in scarfs and coats and stepping out into the cold air. As they walked Casey pointed out various places in the small town, the high school she had attended and that her brother now taught in, the car park where her father taught her to drive and the small art store she had a Saturday job in as a teenager. Coming to a stop outside a florist, Casey said, "This is Carol's flower shop. Let's go in and say hi."<p>

Agreeing Alex followed Casey inside, a welcoming blast of heat and the sweet scent of lilies accompanied a tinkling bell that drew the attention of a pretty brunette with a very clear pregnancy bump. "Casey."

"Hi Carol." Smiled Casey embracing the other woman, "Carol, this is Alex. Alex, this is my sister in law Carol."

"Hello Alex, it's very nice to meet you." Smiled Carol, sending Casey a wink she added. "I hear you're a virgin."

"Excuse me." Squeaked Alex.

"Oh she is, it's so cute. You should see her blush." Added Casey, "Just like that."

"Oh, you're right. Very cute." Agreed Carol with a smile before the two of them doubled over laughing.

"Nice, pick on the newcomer." Pouted Alex.

"Oh hush, it's not because you're a newcomer. It's because you're blonde." Smirked Casey.

"Ouch." Replied Alex jutting out her bottom lip.

"I'm only teasing." Smiled Casey, pecking Alex on the cheek as she linked their hands.

"You two are so cute." Smiled Carol.

"Well, I'm cute, Casey on the other hand…oomph." Muttered Alex.

"Watch it blondie." Replied Casey with a small glare, before turning to her sister in law, "We should get off, I promised Alex the best hot chocolate in the world."

Saying their goodbyes to Carol their next stop was a small coffee shop that Alex would have walked straight passed had Casey not pulled her to a halt. Ordering two large hot chocolates and two chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies to go, they left the coffee shop and climbed up a flight of crumbling steps built into the side of a steep grassy hill. Reaching the top they were both breathing heavily.

"This has always been my favourite place." Confided Casey as she led them across to a bench.

"I can see why." Smiled Alex as she took in the snowy roofs of the houses below them, the spire of the church in the centre and the surrounding trees almost framing the houses, "It's beautiful."

"After Scarlett…I'd spend hours up here, sometimes I'd sketch, but mostly, I'd just sit here and wonder how the world could just carry on as if nothing had happened. I'd hear people laughing, cars passing by and children playing and think how unfair it was that I'd lost my big sister and yet no one else seemed to notice she was gone. It made me so angry, hell, I'm still angry. Angry at the person who killed her and angry at…well I'm just angry." Finished Casey.

Reaching out Alex covered Casey's hands with one of her own, "I was the same after I lost my parents. I was so angry, at me, at God, at the world but mostly at them for leaving me. I felt like I had been abandoned for the second time in my life. I know it wasn't rational, it wasn't as if they chose to die, but for the longest time, I hated them for leaving me."

"How did you move past it?" Asked Casey.

"Some days I'm not sure I have." Admitted Alex, "Some days I want to scream with the unfairness of it all, my parents dying so young, the things I see at work and then you turn on the news and see the injustice in the world and I just…I just want to run away to sea in a pirate ship."

"How do you do it? Your job." Asked Casey.

"At first I was arrogant, I thought I could leave it in the office, I saw it as a stepping stone. I was there to do a job, nothing more. Then I realised how different the unit was, not just the victims but the squad too. Each one of the detective pour all of themselves into each case, they all fill a role, Olivia Benson is the heart, she connects with the victims in a way no one else could, she can make you feel safe with just a look and a few words. Elliot Stabler, he takes it personally especially when it's a woman or a child that has been hurt. Fin Tutuola is like the cool big brother, he knows how it is on the street. John Munch is the conspiracy nut, he looks at the world in a different way and sometimes that's what you need. Kimberly Greylek is my second chair, we call her The Crusader, she wants to make rape a hate crime. Then there is Donald Cragen the squad captain he is like a wise father, who always has time to listen when you've had a rough day." Explained Alex.

"What's your role?" Asked Casey sipping her hot chocolate.

Taking a sip of her own drink Alex considered Casey's question, "At first I was there to spy on them, you see I was assigned because there had been some issues within the squad. Once I proved my worth I became part of the family, I guess that's why I've never considered transferring out."

"What would you do if you weren't a lawyer?" Asked Casey.

"Does pirate count?" Replied Alex with a small chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not so much." Replied Casey lightly bumping her shoulder against the blondes.

"I honestly don't know. For as long as I can remember the law was my path, my father was a lawyer and his father was a lawyer so it was expected that I would follow in his footsteps. I love the law, I just don't know if the system works anymore." Replied Alex. "What about you, of you weren't an artist?"

"Then I'd join your pirate crew." Smiled Casey.

"You can be my first mate anytime." Smiled Alex.

"Does that position come with a hat?"

"We can negotiate." Grinned Alex.

Looking down at her watch Casey goraned, "We should head to the store, pick up the supplies for tonight."

"Sounds good." Smiled Alex.

Finishing their drinks and cookies they headed to the small store, their hands remained linked as they discussed names for their pirate ship and Casey started compiling a list of movies Alex had to watch before they headed back to New York, neither of them mentioning their return to the city would be the time they parted company.

Arriving at the store they headed for the drinks aisle after adding several packs of jelly beans to their basket. "What are you doing?" Asked Casey as Alex selected a bottle of water.

"Getting drinks for tonight." Replied Alex.

"Then step away from the water and pass the cherryade. You've really never done the whole unhealthy movie thing have you?"

"No, I mean I've done movie night with my friends but that normally involves wine and Disney movies if Serena is picking or tea and biopics if Kim is picking." Offered Alex.

"Well then, let us Novak's show you how it's done." Grinned Casey adding orangeade and cream soda to their cart. "Tell me about your friends."

"Serena is a lawyer, we've been friends since we were toddlers, she is married to Olivia and they have a little girl called Molly." Replied Alex sneaking some vitamin water in the cart when Casey was distracted.

"Olivia as in the detective?" Asked Casey adding some chocolate milk to the cart.

"The one and same. Serena works homicide so there's no conflict." Explained Alex. "Abbie Carmichael is the resident play girl, a different woman on her arm every week and lastly there is Kim, she's my second chair in SVU and a bit of a geek." Added Alex a slither of guilt dropping into her chest, she and Kim had been sleeping together on and off for the last three years, they both knew it wasn't love, yet she cared deeply for the other woman.

"They sound a fun bunch." Smiled Casey as they reached the checkout.

"That they are." Smiled Alex. After a brief argument which Alex won over who was paying they headed back to the Novak house.

* * *

><p>After another family dinner in which more embarrassing stories about all four Novak children were told, the three younger Novak's along with Carol and Alex headed outside. Seeing the confused look on Alex's face Jamie explained, "Our dad turned the old out house into a home theatre come games room for us when we were teenagers. There was so little to do in the town that he thought it would keep us out of trouble."<p>

"Didn't really work." Added Lewis, "Jamie got caught playing 'games' with the vicar's twin daughters."

"And what game were they playing?" Asked Alex playfully tapping a finger on her chin.

"I like her." Grinned Lewis giving Alex a high five.

"Me too." Smiled Casey linking her hand with the blondes.

"So cute." Cooed Carol.

Settling themselves on one of the small couches, Casey pulled the blanket over herself and Alex as Jamie started the movie. Leaning back Casey smiled as Alex automatically wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer her hand automatically settling across her stomach.

As the end credits rolled Alex gave a small yawn, "I can't believe I've never seen that, it was brilliant."

"It's the best." Agreed Jamie, "I would suggest a double feature, but it looks like the pregnant ladies have already called it a night."

Looking across Alex smiled at the sight of Carol asleep against her husband's side, before looking down at Casey who was asleep in her arms, "I should get her to bed."

"We should head home." Added Lewis. Standing he easily scooped his wife into his arms, "Night all."

"Night." Called Alex.

"I'll open the car for you." Offered Jamie, "I'll be back in a few and I'll carry Buttercup up to bed for you."

"Thank you." Smiled Alex.

Once they were alone Alex readjusted the blanket covering Casey and leaned her head back against the couch closing her eyes, between the sound of Casey's even breathing and the wood in the stove Alex felt her own eyes growing heavy.

Arriving back from seeing his brother off, Jamie smiled at the sight of his sister and her wife fast asleep on the couch. Sure Alex's appearance might have shocked them all but there was no doubt she cared for Casey and as long as she cared for his sister she would be a welcomed member of the family. Throwing some more logs into the stove, he flicked off the light, leaving the two to their slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong>

Jason Brown marched into his father's office without bothering to knock, "I should have been made partner, not Richards."

Neil Brown finished signing the paper in front of him before setting his pen down and addressing his son, "Firstly, watch your tone. I am your boss and you will treat me as such. Secondly, Richards works a minimum of twelve hours a day, he is married and has brought in several thousand pounds worth of business. He more than earned the partnership. You, on the other hand are nothing but a disappointment. You come in late, leave early, have slept with half the women in the office and cost us clients because of your attitude. Frankly, if you weren't my son I would have fired you by now."

Although his father hadn't raised his voice Jason was sure everyone outside the office had heard his dressing down, the perceived humiliation adding to his anger, "I deserve to be a partner."

"You will never make partner until you get married and show me you are worthy of the Brown name." Added Neil, "Now, if there is nothing else I have work to do."

Supressing the urge to tell his father to shove his job, Jason span on his heel and marched out the office. Arriving back in his own office he threw himself into his chair, seething at the unfairness of it all. Standing he walked to the window staring down at the street, a smile crossing his face as an idea formed in his mind. He needed a wife, luckily he had just the person in mind add in a baby and his father was sure to make him partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the office Jason stopped by a local store, picking up a bunch of roses before heading to Casey's apartment. As he climbed the steps he ran through his plan in his mind, he would propose Casey would be sure to say yes, how could she not? Then when his father found out he was not only getting married but also having a baby he was sure to make him a partner. After a couple of years he would simply get a divorce, it's not like his father could object to that, he had been married four times himself. Reaching the door he plastered a false smile on his face and knocked, getting no reply he could feel his irritation growing. Using his key, he let himself in, looking around he could tell Casey hadn't been there for a couple of days.

Pulling out his cell phone he hit the number for Milly Roberts one of the investigators in his office and a sometimes bed mate. "Hi sweet thing." Came the greeting.

"I need a favour." Replied Jason, not bothering with a greeting. "I need an address."

"For you, anything." Purred Milly.

"The name is Novak." Replied Jason, guessing Casey had gone to her parents' house.

"Any other information?" Asked Milly. He could hear her typing as he relayed the rest of the information as he remembered it, "Okay, I have it. Want me to email it to you?"

"I have a better idea, how about you give it to me at your place?" Suggested Jason looking at the flowers he had brought, women really were simple creatures.

"See you in an hour." Replied Milly.

"You bet." Replied Jason. Hanging up he let himself out. Hailing a cab he once again congratulated himself on a brilliant plan.

* * *

><p>"<em>What were you thinking, being so rude." Scolded Laura Cabot from the front seat. <em>

"_I wasn't rude." Muttered Alex, rolling her eyes._

"_Yes, you were. We didn't raise you like that." Continued Laura as if Alex hadn't spoken._

_Slumping back in the seat Alex folded her arms across her chest, "It's not like you're my real parents. Maybe, those first two years no one wanted me turned me into a monster. Maybe that's why I was thrown away." _

"_Alexandra." Scolded Trevor, speaking for the first time since they had left the restaurant, "That's unfair, from the moment we brought you home we have given you every advantage, treated you as our own and made sure you wanted for nothing. Your mother asking for one dinner a week is more than fair, suck it up and apologise."_

"_You only adopted me to make yourselves look good in front of your friends. It's not like you really love me." Grunted Alex not yet willing to concede defeat._

_Before anyone else could speak there was an ear splitting crash, accompanied by the sound of scraping metal and breaking glass and then silence. _

Casey was woken by a whimpering, blinking into the darkness she tried to work out not only where the whimpering was coming from but also why she was asleep in the games room. Hearing the whimper again she realised it was Alex and the blonde must be having a nightmare. Gently untangling herself from the blondes embrace she moved to kneel on the floor next to Alex's head, "Hey Alex, you're okay. It's just a dream, wake up for me."

Getting another whimper in return Casey tried again in a firmer voice, "Alex, come on wake up." Lightly brushing her hand down the blonde's cheek she was worried when it came away wet with tears and sweat, "Come on Alex, open your eyes for me. Please."

Alex bolted upright, her breathing ragged as she tried to work out where she was, seeing Casey looking up at her she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Whispered Casey. Climbing back onto the sofa she wrapped the blanket around the shivering blonde, resting her hand on Alex's knee, "Bad dream?"

Unable to speak Alex just nodded, it had felt so real she could smell the rain on the streets, feel the blood burning her eyes and see the lights reflected in her mother's glassy eyes. Feeling a tremor run through her body she tried in vain to control her breathing knowing that on nights like this, panic attacks so readily followed the nightmares.

"Breathe." Ordered Casey as she rubbed Alex's back in soft circles whispering words of support, "That's it, I've got you." Once Alex was calmer, she handed her one of the bottles of vitamin water Alex had brought, giving her a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." Mumbled Alex embarrassed that someone had witness her moment of weakness.

"Hey, don't do that." Whispered Casey using two fingers to turn Alex's face towards hers, "Don't be embarrassed. Don't retreat into your head, we all have nightmares, talk to me? It might even help."

Nodding Alex looked down at her hands, "I have the same dream over and over, its worse when I'm unsettled. We, my parents and I are driving home from the restaurant. It's so real I can smell the rain, hear the crash, and feel the glass cutting my hands and see…I can see my mum's eyes…" Breaking off Alex took a few deep breaths, "Her eyes were open. It was as if she was staring at me, blaming me. I couldn't understand how she could be dead if she was looking at me, how they could both just be gone."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Casey her voice full of sympathy and understanding.

"I miss them, I feel so alone. My friends are all married or in relationships, having families of their own. All I have is my career, I work late to avoid going home to an empty apartment, I work weekends because there is no one waiting for me and volunteer to work holidays because Christmas Day alone is the worst feeling you can have. I watch my friends with their families and my heart aches because I'm alone, I'm always alone."

"What about your God Mother?" Asked Casey in a soft voice.

"Liz is great, but she has a life." Replied Alex with a shrug, "I'm so tired of being alone, you know. I want my life to be more than just a high conviction rate. I started my life alone and I'm afraid I'm going to spend it the same way."

"Alex you're an amazing woman, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. I know, I'm lucky having you as my 'wife'." Offered Casey with a smile. "Have you ever thought to look for them? Your real parents? I'm sorry that was a personal question, you don't have to answer."

Standing up Alex walked to the window looking out over the dark yard, illuminated by the full moon reflecting off the snow, everything about the Novak home reflected their family, the love they held for each other, something she had spent her whole life craving. Dragging a hand through her hair Alex replied, "After my parents died I looked. There was no birth record, she must have delivered me at home and dumped me the same day. At least that's what they surmised, so, there's no way to trace them. I was just thrown away like trash."

"Alex, she named you and left you a book. That means she cared, that she loved you. Maybe she thought giving you away was the best thing for you, that she wanted you to have a better life than she could have offered you." Whispered Casey walking to where the blonde was standing staring out the window. "You're not alone. I'm here, you have me."

"For now, because you need something. Once that's over, I'll be alone again and it'll be worse because…" Realising she was about to revel too much Alex forced a smile to her face. "Sorry, I'm rambling, must be all that sugar."

"Alex, please don't think that I'm using you. From the moment we met you've become someone I can't imagine not having in my life, you already know more about me than friends I've had since high-school. So please, please don't think I..." Taking Alex's hand she rested in on her stomach, "…That we are just a temporary fixture in your life. You're stuck with us, if that is what you want."

"I'd like that, very much." Whispered Alex.

Reaching up Casey cupped Alex's cheek using her thumb to wipe the last of the tears on the blonde's cheek, her thumb brushing the corner of Alex's lips sending a jolt of electricity through her. As their eyes locked she leaned forward brushing her lips against the blondes, the kiss was soft and filled with emotion. Feeling Alex start to kiss her back she moaned and pressed herself tighter into Alex's embrace, marvelling at the way their bodies seemed to fit together.

Breaking the kiss Alex rested her forehead against Casey's the only sound in the room was their breathing, "Casey…I…"

"Shhh." Instructed Casey, "I wanted to kiss you, it's all I've thought about." Admitted Casey with a light blush.

"I don't blame you, I'm kind of awesome." Teased Alex.

"Jerk." Replied Casey with a smile. The close proximity of the blonde making her head swim.

"You're very beautiful Casey and if I thought I stood half a chance I could fall for you." Replied Alex brushing a strand of hair behind Casey's ear before pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth.

"Who said you don't have half a chance?" Asked Casey her voice low, green eyes locked with blue, "You have more than a chance."

"Casey…" Asked Alex with a frown, "I thought…"

"Kiss me." Ordered Casey, seeing Alex hesitate she assed, "I'm sure."

Closing the small gap between them Alex claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss, feeling Casey tangle her hands in her hair she deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, a battle Alex quickly won. Hearing Casey moan, Alex let her hand slide down to Casey's hips pulling her impossibly closer. When the need for air became pressing Alex broke the kiss, pressing a chaste kiss to Casey's lips before pulling back completely.

"Wow." Panted Casey.

"Wow why did I wait so long to try that, or wow that was awful, I'm never doing that again?" Asked Alex in a soft voice.

"Wow, I want to do that forever. But first we need to talk." Replied Casey softening her words with a smile as she led Alex back towards the couch. Sitting close enough that their knee's touched Casey tried to work out what she wanted to say. As much as she liked Alex, it had been two days could you fall in love in just forty-eight hours? What about the baby? What if Jason changed his mind? What would Alex's friends think? Jason had never wanted her to meet his friends or family, had mocked the scars on her arms and her romanticised version of family.

As the silence lengthened Alex started to worry that Casey was regretting their kisses despite her insistence otherwise. As much as she wanted to wait and let Casey dictate the conversation she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Casey, I don't want you to feel obligated into kissing me, that's not why I offered you my help. I like you, I have from the moment we met, it's like I've known you all my life and all I want is to make you smile. It's not something I've ever felt before and I admit it frightens me a little. So, if this is an experimentation, some strange attempt at thanking me or a way to stop you being alone, then tell me now."

"Alex, I've never been attracted to a woman before, yet there is something about you, something about the way you make me feel that I don't fully understand. Every time you touch me, even if it's an accidental brush of the hand my entire body tingles. When you kissed me yesterday…It's stupid." Mumbled Casey with a blush.

"Hey, it's me, you can tell me." Offered Alex in a quiet voice.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Asked Casey.

"Promise." Replied Alex making a 'cross my heart' gesture as she did so.

"When you kissed me it was like…like I finally knew what all the songs were talking about." Giving a laugh Casey looked up at the ceiling, "God that sounds so stupid."

"No, I know what you mean." Smiled Alex.

"From the moment we met, you've made me feel important, safe, you've listen to me and I have been dreading saying goodbye. These feeling's aren't born from obligation, pity, loneliness or experimentation. I can't predict the future, I can't tell you that this is going to be the greatest love story ever known and I can't promise we're going to live happily ever after. What I can promise you is that I will never intentionally hurt you or lead you on, if you'll give me a chance I would like to try this, see where it leads."

"I's like that, but you should know I'm not perfect. I'm stubborn, I tend to overthink things, I get jealous and what's mine is mine. But I promise you, I promise if you give me a chance, I will always be loyal, I will be there whenever you need me, I'll treat you the way you deserve and I will do whatever I can to make our relationship work." Replied Alex, "So, knowing all of that, are you sure you want to try this?"

"What about the baby? I want my baby, that hasn't changed." Replied Casey.

"Casey, I've always wanted a family, a wife and children. I've dreamed of teaching my child to read, to ride a bike and to bake cookies. I know there will be sleepless nights and tantrums…and that's just from me. If you want this, then I will be there for the good and the bad." Replied Alex.

"What about Jason? What if he wants to be involved, once the shock has worn off?" Asked Casey.

"You want him back?" Asked Alex a hint of hurt in her voice.

"No. No, that relationship should have ended before it really began, I know that now. That said, if he decides he wants to know his child, I won't stop him." Explained Casey.

"Then I would support that. Casey, I understand wanting to know where you came from, wanting to know your parents, so I would never stand in the way of that." Replied Alex.

"I want to try this, try us." Whispered Casey entwining her hand with the blondes. "You know it's crazy when you think about it."

"What is?" Asked Alex, kissing the back of Casey's hand.

"If it hadn't been for an overcrowded train and us both having a heck of a time, we would never meet and it might just turn out that you are my one in seven billion. Maybe God really does have a plan for everyone." Replied Casey, leaning into Alex's embrace.

"Well whatever it was that brought us together, I'm glad it did." Smiled Alex, pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head as they lapsed into a content silence.

Hearing Alex yawn, Casey asked, "Do you want to head inside?"

"Sounds good." Smiled Alex.

Making sure the fire was safe and turning out the lights they headed back to the house, quietly letting themselves in, half way up the stairs Casey got the giggles, "Shhh." Whispered Alex.

"Sorry, it just occurred to me that I'm the second Novak to sneak a woman up to their bedroom." Replied Casey in a whisper as they headed into her room.

"You're such a weirdo." Laughed Alex.

"A lovable weirdo." Countered Casey.

"A very lovable weirdo." Agreed Alex.

Quickly going about their nightly routines, they were soon curled up under the covers, Casey's head resting on Alex's chest. Rather than falling asleep straight away they swapped secrets and dreams until the first rays of sunlight filtered through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U; I am amazed and humbled by the love this story has received in only a few chapters, you guys are the best. **

Waking up Casey smiled as she realised she was laying half on top of the blonde, wrapped tightly in Alex's embrace. As she remembered their conversation the night before a wide smile spread across her face, she wasn't sure why but something about being with Alex felt right, as if it was meant to be. She still had some nerves, there was the sex to consider, until meeting the blonde she hadn't wanted to kiss a woman and now she wanted to kiss Alex all the time. Still, the idea of anything more gave her butterflies, a mixture of both nervous and excited butterflies. Feeling her stomach roll unpleasantly, she cursed morning sickness and dashed for the bathroom, twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, just as Alex entered the room carrying two mugs.

"I come baring tea." Greeted Alex with a sympathetic smile.

"You're spoiling me again." Smiled Casey taking the cup.

"Get used to it, I intend to make you feel like the queen you are." Replied Alex as she pecked Casey on the cheek, "What would you like to do today?"

"Wow! Tea and cheese." Teased Casey, laughing when Alex poked her tongue out at her. "I wanted to go visit Scarlett, will you be okay amusing yourself for a bit?" Asked Casey, "I know it sounds stupid but I like to talk to her, I know it's not as if she can reply but…it makes me feel close to her."

"Casey, I understand, I do the same with my parents. I saw a book store and a coffee shop in town, I'll be fine for hours." Smiled Alex.

"Thank you." Replied Casey, there were few people who truly understood her need to visit her sister alone, that Alex did made her grateful once again for whatever it was that sat Alex next to her on the train.

* * *

><p>An hour and half later they had made the short drive into the town, dropping Alex off outside the bookshop, promising to call once she was done, Casey headed to the cemetery. Parking she picked up the flowers she had had brought, climbing out of the car she tightened her scarf and made the short walk to her sisters grave. Throwing away the old flowers, and clearing the fallen leaves, she arranged the fresh ones on the grave working in silence, before sitting on the wooden bench, "Hey sis, it's been a while huh? How are you?"<p>

Laughing at the absurdity of the question she dragged a hand through her hair, "That is why I'm the creative one and not the smart one. I made a mess of everything Scarlett and I really need some advice. I met someone, two someone's actually. First there was this guy Jason, I thought he was going to be someone special, he was smart, attractive and nice. That was until I told him we were expecting, then he showed his true colours, told me to 'take care of it.' Like it was nothing. Like we hadn't created a life together. I know it wasn't planned but I thought he truly cared for me, now I'm not so sure, I think I was just a warm bed. It's not like he ever introduced me to his friends or family. So, I ran away and that's when I met someone two. A woman, Alexandra and trust me I'm as surprised by this as anyone, she just sat down next to me and stole my heart."

Smiling as she thought about the blonde she went on, "She noticed I was crying and asked what was wrong, an hour later this stranger offers to pretend to be my wife. God, it sounds crazy when I say it out loud. She's so smart and funny and beautiful, whenever I look at her all I want to do is kiss her. She has this way of looking at me as if I'm the most important person in her world. Last night we talked and admitted that we had feelings for each other, I know it's quick and I've never had any interest in dating woman before but, I love her in a way that I can't explain. Is that crazy? Am I crazy? It doesn't feel crazy, it feels right, as if it's meant to be. I've never believed in that 'love at first sight' stuff and after losing you I'm not sure I believe in God, but maybe there's something to this 'everything happens for a reason' philosophy you were always talking about." God, I wish you were here, you'd know what to say."

Spending another half an hour 'catching up' with her sister Casey stood up from the bench, "I love you Scarlett and I miss you every day." Pressing a kiss to her fingers she pressed them against the headstone and turned in the direction of her car, wiping her tears as she walked.

* * *

><p>After spending half an hour browsing the small book store, Alex paid for her books and headed towards the coffee shop, hearing her phone ring with Serena's tone her thumb hovered over the decline button, until she thought of her God daughter and hit accept. "Hi Rena."<p>

"Ally, when are you coming home? I miss you. Molly misses you." Came the cheerful reply.

"How is my girl?" Asked Alex.

"I'm fine." Teased Serena.

"Actually, I was talking about Olivia." Replied Alex.

"Bitch!" Mumbled Serena good naturedly. "Molly is fine, I'm sure she grows every time I blink. So, what are you up to? When are you coming back to the land of twenty-four hour take-out and over-crowded trains?"

"I'm not sure, I emailed Liz yesterday, took a few more weeks. I just need some time." Taking a deep breath she added, "And I met someone."

"Ah, I see." Replied Serena a smirk evident in her voice.

"It's not like that, Casey is different I think she could be someone special." Replied Alex. Hearing nothing but silence Alex moved the phone from her ear to make sure they hadn't been disconnected, just as she was about to speak, Serena replied.

"Alex, is this a cry for help?"

Pinching her nose in an effort to hold back her frustration Alex pleaded, "Serena, please hear me out."

"I'm listening." Replied Serena.

"We met on the train and got talking, Casey's been through a rough time and I offered to help her out with some family stuff." Alex didn't want to mention the baby over the phone. "The more time we spent together, the more I started to like her and then last night we kissed and she told me she feels the same. I've never felt like this before, it's like I know her in my soul."

"I just don't see how you met someone and fell in love in three days." Replied Serena.

"You told me you fell in love with Olivia after one conversation. Why is it so hard for you to believe that's what happened to me?" Asked Alex, wishing she had ignored the call.

"Because, you're Alexandra Cabot, the one who doesn't believe in fairy tales, love at first sight or happily ever after." Replied Serena. "And here you are talking about knowing her 'in your soul' after less than a week."

"I didn't and then I met Casey and everything changed." Replied Alex.

"Is this…are you having some kind of break down?" Asked Serena doubt clear in her voice.

"No Serena I'm not having some kind of 'break down'! When everyone told you Olivia was a player, that she would screw you and break your heart I stood by you. I gave her a chance and I never once questioned your decision to be with her. All I'm asking is that you do the same for me." Replied Alex an edge of ice to her voice.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Although, I reserve the right to threaten Casey with a poisoned apple if she hurts you." Replied Serena with a laugh.

Alex felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the sound of her friend's laughter, "Thank you."

"I love you Ally, you're like my big sister. I was just looking out for you." Explained Serena.

"I know, I love you too Rena and that crazy wife of yours. Not to mention your beautiful daughter." Replied Alex.

Concluding her conversation with Serena, Alex brushed the snow from her hair and headed into the small coffee shop, ordering a hot chocolate Alex sat in one of the armchairs near the fire, pulling out one of her new books, she was content to wait for Casey. She was half way through the first chapter when she heard a familiar voice, "Alex?"

"Carol, hey." Smiled Alex.

"On your own?"

"Casey wanted to visit Scarlett." Explained Alex.

"Ah, mind if I join you?" Asked Carol indicating the empty seat.

"Not at all." Smiled Alex putting her book away, "Taking a break?"

"Something like that, the mayors daughter is getting married at the weekend so I'm swamped, my assistant is fantastic it's just I'm a bit of a perfectionist." Replied Carol before putting a hand on her extended belly and giving a laugh, "Being eight months pregnant might be adding to my exhaustion and my irritation."

"I bet. Do you know what you're having?" Asked Alex.

"A little boy." Replied Carol with a wide smile, "Not that we can agree on a name. I guess, you'll have your own battle soon and trust me those Novak's are a stubborn bunch."

Smiling at the thought Alex nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate, "That's true, I know when my friends were expecting they couldn't agree. At one point I was sure 'Baby Girl Benson' was a serious consideration."

"What did they settle on?" Asked Carol with a warm smile.

"Molly." Replied Alex pulling out her phone to show Carol a picture of her God daughter dressed in a Dallas Mavericks jersey.

"She's very cute, shame about the jersey but we can't hold that against her." Smiled Carol.

Alex knew from Casey's conversation with her father and brother over dinner the evening before that the Novak's were Lakers fans, "Don't worry she spit up on it five minutes later."

"I like her already." Smiled Carol, "You came as quite a shock to the family."

"Lewis mentioned that. It wasn't planned, nor was deceiving anyone, you can't control who you fall in love with." Replied Alex.

"He was just being protective, he's a big softie really." Smiled Carol, "You two met on the train, that's so romantic." Seeing Alex nod she asked, "What did you do for your first date?"

To give herself time to consider the question Alex picked up her cup taking a sip of her drink, she hated lying to the Novak's who, once past their initial shock had been nothing but welcoming and supportive. As she thought about the question, she considered what she would like to do for Casey on a date once they returned to New York and the perfect idea popped into her mind. "Casey had said she was an artist, so we visited the Met and then went for dinner in this tiny little Italian restaurant. We talked until closing time, I knew then that she was someone special. I think she stole my heart at hello."

"Sounds lovely, far more romantic than my husband, who though paint balling was a good first date." Smiled Carol as she set down her cup, "I should get back to work. Have a nice afternoon."

Once she was alone Alex ordered another hot chocolate and turned her attention to her book, giving up after a few pages she turned her attention to the still falling snow. She knew she needed to broach the subject of going back to New York with Casey and what would happen once they were there. As much as she was sure Casey was sincere there was this small nagging doubt in the back of her mind that should Casey's boyfriend apologise she would lose Casey. A thought that made her stomach twist unpleasantly. Hearing the bell over the door chime she looked up and smiled as Casey stepped into the coffee shop, scanning the patrons until she saw Alex. Walking across she leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips, that simple action dispelling all the doubts that had been running through her mind.

* * *

><p>As the evening wore on Casey could tell Alex was anxious about something, watching as Alex poured more coffee she guessed the nightmare from the previous night was lingering, making her nervous about falling asleep. In the time she had known the blonde she knew she had discovered the Alex was smart, funny, kind and didn't like to show any weakness. Flicking off the T.V that was playing a cheesy rom-com and asked, "Want to talk about it?" Breaking the silence that had settled between them.<p>

"I'm fine." Replied Alex with a forced smile as she turned her attention back towards the now blank screen surprised to find the movie had ended, not that she had any idea what the movie was about. She had trouble sleeping, she had for as long as she could remember, even as a child she would be awake late into the night, no matter how tired she was physically her mind would not settle enough to let her rest. She was pulled from her thoughts by the feeling of Casey's hand on her leg, realising she had missed something she asked, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said this movie sucks you want to watch something else? Or maybe play cards or something?" Repeated Casey with a small smile. "We can always talk, I can see something is troubling you?"

"I…I'm sorry, I guess I'm just distracted." Replied Alex with a small smile.

"Do you want to talk?" Asked Casey repeating her earlier offer.

"Not really. Not because I don't trust you, I would just prefer not to dwell on it, I want to relax and enjoy time with you." Explained Alex.

"Then I have just the thing, follow me." Smiled Casey, she understood needing time to process your nightmares before talking about them. Stopping in the kitchen she grabbed some popcorn and a bottle of the flavoured water Alex liked and led the blonde down the garden into the home theatre. "Make yourself comfortable." Instructed Casey as she began rifling through the large stack of DVD's.

"Do you have a movie for every occasion?" Asked Alex as she arranged a blanket and the snacks on the couch, anything to stop her openly staring at Casey's firm behind.

"I do, although I'm not looking for a movie." After a few more minute of searching in which she could feel Alex's eyes on her behind she found what she was looking for, "Aha!"

"The Golden Girls?" Asked Alex as Casey joined her under the blanket.

"Trust me." Smiled Casey as she pressed play. Ten minutes into the first episode Casey was pleased to hear the blonde's rich laughter.

As the episodes continued they moved closer and closer on the couch until they were laying with Alex's head in Casey's lap. Looking down Casey noticed the blonde was asleep, leaning down pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. Feeling a familiar jolt of electricity Casey felt bold pressing a firmer kiss against the other woman's lips gasping lightly as Alex kissed her back. Despite the awkwardness of the angle the kiss lasted several minutes.

"I really like kissing you." Whispered Casey once she had gained her equilibrium.

Sitting up Alex replied, "That's good because I really like kissing you." Proving her point by claiming Casey's lips in a soft kiss.

Brushing a strand of hair behind Alex's ear Casey couldn't hold back her smile, "Will you let me take you on a date tomorrow?"

"I'd like that very much." Grinned Alex.

"You want to watch some more T.V or are you ready for bed?" Asked Casey.

"Bed I think." Replied Alex.

Heading inside they went about their nightly routine with a practiced ease and slipped under the covers, pulling Casey into her arms, Alex mumbled a sleepy "Good night." and was quickly asleep.

At the sound of Alex's quiet snores Casey smiled and snuggled further into the blondes embrace, "Goodnight Alex." Pressing a soft kiss to Alex's jaw she quickly fell asleep, excited for the following day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; firstly, I apologise for the confusion on the last chapter, that's what happens when the author doesn't have enough Jammy Dodgers...I think I fixed it now, yell if I've missed anything. Secondly, sorry for the delay, I made it a little longer because you guys are awesome. Lastly, it gets a little steamy towards the end, if that's not your thing feel free to skip it. **

The next morning Alex was pulled from her restful sleep by a series of soft thuds, followed by a string of curses, sitting up she switched on the bedside lamp, supressing a snigger at the sight of Casey hopping on one foot, "You okay there Tinkerbell?"

"I stubbed my toe." Huffed Casey.

"Why didn't you put the light on?" Asked Alex with a soft chuckle.

"Because I didn't want to wake you. I was going to make you breakfast in bed, like you have for me every morning since we arrived." Admitted Casey, dismayed to feel tears gathering in her eyes, she dropped down on to the end of the bed.

Moving down the bed Alex wrapped her arms around Casey, "Hormones are a bitch eh?"

"Sorry." Mumbled Casey burying her face against Alex's shoulder taking comfort from the scent of the blonde's perfume.

"There's nothing to apologise for." Whispered Alex pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head, "Is your toe okay?"

"It's fine." Replied Casey with a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Casey told Alex to pack an overnight bag and the two were soon in the truck Casey had borrowed from her brother. "So where are we going?" Asked Alex as Casey pulled on to the main road<p>

"My family own a small cabin near the lake, I thought we could stay there overnight. First there is this arcade of old shops, one of which sells rare books, I thought you would like that. Then we can get some lunch and there is an old cinema which is showing The Seven Year Itch this afternoon. I still can't believe you've never seen it! Anyway, after that I thought, I could make us dinner and we could just relax and spend some time getting to know each other without fear of being interrupted or overheard."

"That sounds perfect." Smiled Alex.

"Good. When do you have to go back to New York?" Asked Casey.

Sighing Alex looked out of the window, "I have two weeks of leave left."

"You're still struggling with it?" Asked Casey.

Alex was surprised at how well Casey could read her after knowing her for such a short amount of time, "I guess, I thought I'd miss being in the court room, arguing with slimy defence lawyers and being around the squad I thought it would make me want to go back."

"You don't?" Asked Casey in a soft voice.

"I'm conflicted. I miss the people and I love the law, I'm just not sure I'm making a difference. At least the difference I want to make, I want to give them closure but when I fail, I feel like I'm raping them all over again. Does that make sense?" Asked Alex.

"It does." Nodded Casey. "But, you know, it's not your fault you can't win all the time."

"My head knows that, my heart not so much." Sighed Alex.

"Well, I'm telling you it's not on you and I'll take care of your heart until you believe it and I'm an army brat we fight dirty." Winked Casey.

"Okay then." Laughed Alex.

The rest of the journey passed quickly as they shared stories from their youths and duetted their way through the contents of Casey's Ipod. Pulling into a small car park, they bundled up in their coats and headed towards the small parade of shops, it felt to Alex as if she had stepped back in time, there were no chain stores just small family run shops. The first shop they visited was a small sweet shop, "I'm sure your bloodstream is mainly sugar." Teased Alex as Casey purchased several types of sugary sweets.

"It's what gives me, my zing." Grinned Casey holing out a bag of fizzy cola bottles to Alex.

"I'll pass, I like my teeth." Smiled Alex as they linked hands and headed to the book shop, looking around Alex couldn't help the smile on her face, "Wow."

"You're such a nerd." Smirked Casey.

"Its part of my charm, you'll learn to love me for it." Winked Alex as she started searching through the rows of books.

"Oh look, Peter Pan." Smiled Casey.

"I didn't have you down as a fan of fairy tales." Smiled Alex from her spot amongst the travel books.

"I was raised on stories like this. My favourite was always Cinderella, which might explain my shoe collection." Offered Casey as she flicked through the book.

"I preferred Winnie the Pooh myself." Shrugged Alex.

"They have that." Smiled Casey holding the book up, "Well this is fitting, 'I knew when I met you I knew an adventure was going to happen.'"

"So much more profound that a Princess needing a Prince to save her." Replied Alex.

"I don't know, I like the idea of true love being able to overcome all these obstacles and save you." Smiled Casey hugging the book to her chest.

"I don't buy it, something's can't be fixed with a wave of a magic wand or a kiss." Snorted Alex.

"You really don't like fairy tales, do you?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Life isn't like that, I don't see the point in telling a child they need love to have a happy ending. But, I promise to read to fairy tales to the little one and if it's a girl make sure she knows she's a princess." Smiled Alex lightly resting her hand on Casey's still flat stomach.

"And if it's a boy?" Asked Casey covering Alex's hand with her own.

"To ride horses, defeat evil witches and to kisses women he has only just met." Grinned Alex.

Rolling her eyes Casey turned back to looking through the books, selecting a few more child appropriate books her mind drifted to the way her life would change once the baby was born. She would have to move, then there was work, how was she going to support the baby alone? Was she alone? How involved did Alex want to be? Where was their relationship going? What about Jason, she had no interest in dating him, the more time apart from him the more she realised she was only with him because she was lonely. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Alex taking the books and paying for them until they stepped outside and the cold air reached her.

"You feeling okay?" Asked Alex concern lacing her tone as she guided Casey towards a small bench.

"What happens when we get back?" Asked Casey in a quiet voice.

Frowning Alex asked, "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean…with us, what is this?" Clarified Casey.

"I thought we were going to try a relationship." Answered Alex.

"What about the baby? What are your friends going to think when you show up with me? Your God Mother, what will she think? You are this smart, beautiful, sexy, talented lawyer and I'm a penniless failed artist, with a baby in the way and no real plan for my life. You deserve someone so much more than I can ever give you. You frighten me, not because you're a woman but because in a few days you've made me fall for you, harder than anyone I have ever met and I don't know why. There's just something about you that I'm scared of losing because I know I won't find it in anyone else." By the time she finished Casey was once again dismayed to find herself in tears.

Moving so she was kneeling in front of the crying woman, Alex cupped her cheeks using her thumbs to wipe Casey's tears. "Casey listen to me, I'm not afraid, I might not believe in fairy tales, magic kisses or love at first sight, but I do believe in listening to my heart and that is telling me that you are the person I am meant to spend forever with. My friends and Liz might be a little shocked but they will see how happy you make me and love you for it. You are far from a failed artist, you have so much talent that I have no doubt you will succeed and no one will be prouder when you do, than me. As for the baby, yes it's a big thing but I want to be by your side if you'll let me and if the father decides he wants to be involved I will support that too. You're safe with me. I promise. When you get scared, talk to me because I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Alex…"

"No Casey, I'm in this for the long haul." Smiled Alex pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth. "When we get back to New York, nothing has to change. We have seven months before the baby is due to get to know each other, to find a place to live and work out the kinks. Serena is always saying, 'Your heart knows things your mind can't explain' I never really understood that until now, my feelings for you might not make much sense on paper but my heart knows they are real."

"No wonder you're such an amazing lawyer when you can give a speech like that." Smiled Casey, "Do you mind if we skip the movie and just head to the cabin?"

"Not at all." Smiled Alex standing up she held her hand put to Casey, "Lead the way."

After shopping for dinner supplies they headed back to the car and Casey drove them to the cabin. They spent the afternoon cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire alternating between watching movies, talking and napping. "Dinner." Called Casey coming in from the kitchen, she had refused Alex's offers of help, saying she wanted to spoil Alex.

"This smells amazing." Praised Alex, moaning as she took a bite of the chicken, "Tastes even better."

"I'm pleased you like it." Smiled Casey blushing slightly at the compliment and the indecency of the moan Alex gave at her first bite.

"You're so cute when you blush." Grinned Alex.

"Jerk." Muttered Casey although there was no heat to her words.

"Do you know what you'd like?" Asked Alex as talk turned to the baby.

"I know I'm supposed to say I don't care as long as it's healthy but, I'd kind of like a little boy." Confessed Casey.

"Prince Novak." Smiled Alex.

"You know, that's got a ring to it." Smiled Casey, "Thank you, I was dreading having to think of a name."

"Please tell me you're joking?" Asked Alex her fork half way to her mouth.

"Maybe, maybe not." Winked Casey.

"Jerk." Grinned Alex.

"Dinner was amazing, thank you." Smiled Alex as Casey popped down next to her on the pillows in front of the fire.

"I'm pleased you liked it. I like to cook, I find it therapeutic." Replied Casey, moving so she was laying with her head in Alex's lap, humming in pleasure as Alex started running her fingers through her hair.

"Thank God for that! I once set my stove alight trying to make pasta." Laughed Alex.

"Please tell me you're joking." Laughed Casey captivated by the way Alex's eyes crinkled when she laughed.

"Nope. My neighbours were not impressed and to make it worse one of the detectives in my squad was dating one of the fire women that attended which led to lots of teasing. My Secret Santa that year was a mini fire extinguisher and cooking for dummies." Smiled Alex as she remembered the good natured teasing she received.

Sitting up Casey leaned forward claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss, moaning softly as Alex moved them so she was above Casey, deepening the kiss. Sliding her hands under the loose t-shirt the blonde was wearing Casey felt her breath catch as she stroked the soft skin. Pulling back Alex rested her forehead against Casey's as she tried to regain in her libido, "We should head to bed, it's been a long day and you must be tired."

"Or we could keep doing this." Whispered Casey her hands once more snaking under Alex's shirt, leaving goose-bumps in their wake.

"Casey, are you sure?" Breathed Alex her voice thick with lust.

"I want this, I want you, It's…I have scars…on my arms." Admitted Casey staring at the floor.

"Trust me." Whispered Alex, seeing Casey give a tentative nod, she reached for Casey's shirt, easing it over Casey's head before dropping it to the floor, "Beautiful." Breathed Alex as she took in the sight before her. Keeping their gazes locked she pressed soft kisses to each of the faint white lines, "You are beautiful these scars aren't going to change that and there is no rush for anything to happen between us."

"I know, I want this…I'm just nervous." Assured Casey.

"I understand, we can just cuddle, there is no rush for anything more."

"Make love to me." Whispered Casey.

Pressing Casey back against the cushions Alex claimed her lips in a slow kiss, breaking the kiss she pressed a trail of butterfly kisses along Casey's jaw and down her throat, before working her way back up to Casey's mouth, "If you want me to stop just say."

"I trust you." Whispered Casey.

Flicking the clasp of Casey's bra open, she quickly removed it, moaning as she took in the sight of Casey's pale skin and dusky pink nipples straining for attention. "So damn beautiful." Pressing one last lingering kiss to Casey's mouth she pressed a trail of soft kisses down to Casey's breast, tracing circles around a stiff nipple, she was rewarded by a gasp of pleasure as she took it into her mouth. Casey gave a moan of displeasure as Alex withdrew her mouth and began trailing kisses to the other breast, running the flat of her tongue over the nipple, before lightly dragging the teeth over the stiff bud and sucking it into her mouth, causing Casey to purr with delight.

Casey arched her back at the feel of Alex's mouth on her sensitive nipple, she felt as if everywhere Alex touched was on fire, she had never has such a reaction to just being kissed. Threading her fingers in the silky blonde hair she lightly tugged, pulling Alex close she claimed her lips in a deep kiss, moaning at the tingle the contact sent through her body. Sliding her hands under the t-shirt she lightly skimmed her fingertips across the blonde's warm skin, removing the t-shirt, moaning at the feel of Alex's naked torso pressed against her own as they shared another deep kiss.

"Oh god." Moaned Casey as the kiss ended her breathing rapid.

Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Very okay." Nodded Casey.

Leaning down she whispered "You are so beautiful." In Casey's ear, nipping the lobe lightly between her teeth she smiled when she heard Casey give a small squeak.

Reaching out her hand Casey traced a fingertip across Alex's chest dragging her nails lightly across her stiff nipple, causing Alex to arch her back seeking more contact. Embolden by Alex's reaction push Alex onto her back and pressed a series of open mouthed kisses over her chest, placing a delicate kiss on each stiff nipple. "You're stunning."

Blushing lightly at the heat of Casey's gaze Alex gave her a small smile, before pulling her close for a deep kiss, as she tried to open the buckle on Casey's belt, giving up when Casey broke the kiss and started to giggle.

"Smooth Cabot." Grinned Casey as she flicked open the clasp on her belt.

"Oh hush, you distracted me with your womanly wiles." Smiled Alex, her breath catching as she watched Casey slide out of her jeans leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"Your turn." Whispered Casey, marvelling at how comfortable she felt with Alex now she was over her initial nerves.

Removing her own jeans Alex once again pulled Casey close, laying so they were face to face, "You're so beautiful, I'm very lucky."

Rather than reply Casey leaned forwards claiming Alex's lips in a warm kiss, "I'm the lucky one."

Braking the kiss, Alex lightly ran her hands down Casey's body, sliding off her panties before removing her own and moaning as she brought their bodies together. Making sure to keep their gazes locked, she trailed her fingertips over Casey's body, reaching the bottom of her stomach, she stilled her movements until Casey gave her a small nod. Pressing a small, gentle kiss to Casey's lips she gently traced her fingertips across the soft skin on the inside of Casey's thighs before dragging them through the wet folds applying the lightest touch to Casey's clit. Each touch caused Casey to whimper and her hips to twitch as she sought more contact. As she entered Casey with two fingers, Alex began to move her fingers faster, hearing Casey's moans of pleasure, curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to Casey's hard clit, causing the younger woman to buck her hips and cum chanting Alex's name.

"Wow! That was wow!" Panted Casey.

"It's not over yet." Smiled Alex. Pressing a kiss to Casey's mouth she slowly kissed her way down Casey's body, making sure to take her time and kiss every inch of Casey's pale skin. Reaching her intended destination she moaned as the scent of Casey's excitement caused her own stomach to tighten with arousal. Lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through the gathered wetness, moaning at her first taste of Casey's essence, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redhead's clit into her mouth.

"Oh God…Oh God…Oh God!" Panted Casey as Alex's talented tongue quickly brought her second climax.

Kissing her way back up to Casey's mouth Alex claimed her lips in a soft kiss, causing Casey to moan at the taste of herself on Alex's lips, before lying next to her, tracing random patterns on her flushed skin, until Casey caught her breath. Noticing Casey was chewing on her lip, her tell for when she was nervous Alex pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "You okay?"

"More than okay." Replied Casey with a lazy smile.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Alex linking their hands and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Casey's hand.

"I want to touch you…I just…I don't know how." Admitted Casey with a blush.

"Just do what feels right." Whispered Alex.

"If I…if I…don't get it right, promise you'll tell me."

"Casey…"

"Promise me." Demanded Casey as she pushed on to her back.

"I promise." Husked Alex, her breath catching as Casey ran her hands over her body, her fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Leaning down Casey replaced her fingertips with her mouth, staring with soft kisses along Alex's throat, before flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly. Kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again. She had never experienced more than one orgasm with any of her pervious lovers but just touching Alex was drawing her towards her third orgasm. Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss she traced her fingers through the wetness that had pooled between Alex's legs. Feeling a sense of relief and excitement at the feeling of Alex's obvious arousal, she entered Alex with two fingers causing her to moan and call out Casey's name. Moving her hand so she could brush her thumb against Alex's clit the way the blonde had done for her earlier, she increased the speed of her movements. Leaning up she flicked Alex's nipple with her tongue, the feeling of Alex's orgasm triggering her own.

"Wow." Muttered Alex as she pulled Casey down on top of her.

"That was okay?" Asked Casey.

"My darling girl, that was perfect." Smiled Alex pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head.

They laid in silence, exchanging small kisses and light touches, hearing Casey give a soft snore Alex pulled a blanket over them and whispered, "I love you Casey."

The small movement had woken Casey enough that she heard the blonde's words, pressing a soft kiss to Alex's cheek she replied, "I love you too, Alex."

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the cab, Jason looked up at the house, it was small by his standards and he was already looking forward to getting back to New York. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, as he waited for it to be answered he ran a hand through his hair and straightened his designer tie.<p>

"Hello." Frowned Jacob Novak as he opened the door.

"Mr Novak?" Asked Jason with his most charming smile.

"Yes, and you are?" Asked Jacob his frown deepening.

"Hello Sir, my name is Jason and I'm Casey's boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

"Say that again?" Demanded Jacob stepping outside and into Jason's personal space.

Taking half a step back Jason swallowed deeply, "I um…I'm Jason Brown, Casey's boyfriend. I'm sure she told you me and about our argument?" Getting no response from the older man, he swallowed again and continued, "I know, I was wrong and when she told me about the baby I should have been more supportive. I just panicked. But I'm here now and I want to marry Casey and raise our child. I really do love your daughter."

"Argument?" Asked Jacob as he tried to process the new information he had just been given.

"When she…"

"She?" Asked Jacob his glare hardening.

"Casey. When Casey told me she was pregnant, I panicked and was less than supportive and for that I will forever be sorry." Replied Jason fighting to curb his irritation, this was not how he had envisioned this conversation going; he thought Casey would have had time to miss him and his arrival would be treated as heroic. Instead, he was being regarded with suspicion and outright dislike.

Studying the man before him Jacob was not impressed, he was clearly irritated at not being welcomed with open arms and unlike Alex who had used the silence to her advantage Jason's need to fill the silence told him more than his words ever could. "My daughter isn't here at the moment, you better come in and start at the beginning."

"Thank you." Replied Jason forcing a smile to cover his irritation, he intended to be back in New York by the following morning and partner by the close of business, this delay was not part of the plan but he reasoned, it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p>After their professions of love the previous night they had fallen asleep in front of the fire, before waking up in the early hours of the morning and moving to the bed where they made love again, before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. Alex was the first to wake the following morning, their late night activities meaning they had slept late into the morning. Looking down at the woman asleep on her chest she felt her heart swell with affection, she had fallen hard for Casey and would move heaven and earth to make sure Casey and the baby had everything they could ever want or need. Slipping out of the bed Alex pulled on her sleep shorts and one of Casey's Star Wars t-shirts and padded downstairs, adding some logs to the fire she headed into the kitchen switching on the kettle to make some tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil she walked to the window looking out at the snow covered trees surrounding the lake, she found herself thinking about the things Casey had told her the night before. After making love for the second time Casey had told her about the Jason Brown, the baby's father, a name she was familiar with from the law circuit. Casey had reluctantly admitted he had been violent, controlling and made her feel worthless on more than one occasion.<p>

She was pulled from her thoughts by Casey's voice, "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"I was just enjoying the view, it's beautiful here." Replied Alex.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Sighed Casey wrapping her arms around Alex from behind, "Just the two of us."

"Me too." Agreed Alex bringing Casey's hand to her lips.

"I was worried when you weren't next to me in bed, I thought maybe you had changed your mind about us." Admitted Casey in a quiet voice.

Turning in Casey's embrace Alex pulled her close, claiming her lips in a warm kiss. Once the kiss ended she rested her forehead against Casey's, "Last night was amazing. Every night since I met you has been amazing and there is nothing that could change the way I feel about you."

"Smooth talker." Laughed Casey.

"It's true. I am head over heels in love with you." Smiled Alex.

"What about…you know." Mumbled Casey flushing a deep shade of red.

"Last night and this morning was perfect, I have never felt such a connection with a lover before." Assured Alex.

"I was okay? You did enjoy it, right?" Asked Casey looking at the floor.

"I loved it, the way you kiss, the way you taste and the noises you make, just the memory of the way your skin feels under my fingertips, makes my heart beat faster." Replied Alex her voice becoming huskier as she talked.

"You know, maybe we could stay a little longer." Grinned Casey taking Alex's hand she led her back towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Pulling into her parent's drive later that evening Casey cut the engine and looked across at Alex, "Thank you for a wonderful day."<p>

"We have many more ahead of us, and I for one can't wait." Replied Alex leaning forwards she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth.

"You are so smooth." Smiled Casey.

"You know it." Grinned Alex.

"Come on Slick, the sooner we go inside the sooner we can go to bed." Yawned Casey.

"I knew it." Gasped Alex, placing a hand over her heart. "This was all some ruse to get me into bed."

"Took you long enough to figure it out. I thought lawyers were supposed to be smart." Teased Casey as they climbed out of the truck, bantering good naturedly as they headed inside. "Hey, we're back." Called Casey.

"Could you come in here?" Called Jacob.

Casey could tell by the tone of her father's voice that it wasn't a question and sent Alex a confused look as they headed towards the kitchen. Walking in it took her a moment to believe what she was seeing. "J-Jason."

Jumping to his feet Jason embraced a shocked Casey, "Casey darling I've been so worried. I'm sorry we fought, I was wrong about everything, I love you and our baby. I want to marry you, if you'll have me?"

"I…I…what are you doing here?" Asked Casey.

"I just told you." Replied Jason an edge of irritation in his face.

"Care to explain?" Asked Jacob staring between Casey and Alex.

"I…what are you doing here?" Repeated Casey as she slumped in to a chair.

"Better yet, what is she doing here and why are you holding her hand?" Demanded Jason with a snarl as he noticed Alex for the first time.

"Watch your tone." Warned Jacob.

"I apologise." Replied Jason with a false smile, "Alexandra, I wasn't aware you knew Casey."

"I…Hello Jason." Replied Alex sharing a worried glance with Casey. Between the things Casey had told her the night before and the things she already knew about Jason, every instinct she had was screaming at her to keep him away from Casey and the baby. Jason Brown might be from one of New York's most prominent families but he had none of their grace, he felt the world was his to control. He had a reputation for womanising, drugs, gambling and then letting daddy pay to make it all go away. Knowing that she knew he wasn't going to just walk away, he would fight out of spite and he would fight dirty.

"You two know each other?" Asked Jacob.

"We've face off in court a few times." Replied Jason, "My father has a lot of respect for Miss Cabot, me not so much."

"Shame, I thought we were friends." Muttered Alex as she sat next to Casey.

Seeing Jason about to respond Jacob stood up and addressed Jason, his voice calm but firm, "I think you should leave, clearly there is much to discuss but it's getting late."

Ignoring Jacob Jason addressed Casey, "Cassandra, a baby needs a father and I love you. Please, lets just go home, there is a sleeper leaving in half an hour, we can be in New York for breakfast and married by dinner."

"No. Jason, I don't love you and you don't love me. I have no intention of marrying you. If you want to be in the baby's life then we'll work something out, but as you told me to 'get rid of it' I can't see you would. I love Alex…."

"You don't have a choice." Snapped Jason, losing all pretence of control he reached for Casey's arm only to find his path blocked by Jacob, who twisted his arm behind his back.

"Out. Now." Growled Jacob as he marched Jason towards the door, once they were outside Jacob let go of the irate man, "I'm only going to say this once, if you ever lay a hand on my daughter or Alex I will end you and gladly face the consequences."

"Dad?" Asked Lewis stepping out of his car, James at his side.

"It's fine boys, this gentleman was just leaving. Go inside." Replied Jacob.

Swallowing deeply Jason forced a smile to his face and addressed Lewis who looked the least threatening of the three, "I'm Jason Brown, Casey's boyfriend."

"I thought she was married to the hot blonde." Asked Jamie with a frown.

"That bitch…" Started Jason only to find himself slammed into the wall by Jamie, his feet inched from the floor.

"I'd advise you not to finish that sentence if you want to walk away." Growled Jamie.

"Look, Casey is carrying my baby and I love her, I'm just upset I didn't mean any harm." Replied Jason in small voice. "Once everyone has calmed down we can talk properly. Even if Casey doesn't want to be with me, I want to do right by my baby."

"Let him go." Ordered Jacob, "I suggest you come back tomorrow with a clear head and discuss things like a rational adult."

"I will and I'm sorry." Replied Jason with fake sincerity, he was under no illusion that these three could break his bones with little effort.

The three Novak's watched Jason as he walked down the drive to call a taxi, "Dad, what the hell is going on?" Asked Lewis.

"I have no idea. He turned up this afternoon and introduced himself as Casey's boyfriend." Replied Jacob.

"What's Buttercup and Blondie have to say?" Asked Jamie.

"Let's go and find out." Sighed Jacob sending one more look at the end of the drive where Jason stood talking on his phone. Heading into the kitchen he shared a look with his wife before sitting opposite his daughter who sit had her face buried in Alex's shoulder. "I think you owe us an explanation."

"It'll be okay." Whispered Alex, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Asked Casey in a whisper.

"I promise." Replied Alex giving Casey one last squeeze before they ended their embrace and turned to face the four Novak's.

Taking a deep breath Casey reached for Alex's hand, "I met Jason when I first moved to the city, he seemed nice and I was lonely so when he asked me on a date, I said yes and for a while he was sweet and I thought we were in love." She closed her eyes as she remembered some of their more volatile arguments, one of which resulted in a trip to Accident and Emergency after Jason shoved her and she banged her head on the floor.

"Did he hit you?" Asked Lewis an unusual harshness to his voice.

"No…I mean not intentionally. We argued and I tripped…." Stammered Casey only to be cut off by Alex.

"Yes." Seeing the shocked look on Casey's face she added, "They need to know."

"I'll kill him." Growled Jamie his chair hitting the floor.

"No please! Don't." Pleaded Casey, "It'll only make things worse."

"Sit down Jamie." Ordered Sarah, "Go on Casey."

"I was lonely and I thought…I thought it would be okay. It was for a few months, I would only see him once or twice a week and then I started feeling sick all the time and so I went to the doctor." Continued Casey in a quiet voice, "When I found out I was pregnant I told him and he told me to just 'get rid of it' and that it was 'him or the baby'. He left and the next day I packed my case and caught the train home, that's when I met Alex."

"Wait, you two met less than a week ago?" Asked Jamie with a shocked expression.

"Yes, she sat next to me on the train, she could see I was upset about something and we got talking." Admitted Casey in a quiet voice.

"So how did you go from talking to married?" Asked Sarah.

"I was worried you would be disappointed in me, coming home pregnant and unmarried." Whispered Casey.

Seeing Casey was struggling Alex took over, "It was my idea to pretend to be married."

"So you lied to me?" Demanded Jacob looking at Alex.

"About how we met yes, about my feelings for Casey no." Replied Alex making eye contact with Jacob she continued, "I'm sorry for lying to you, to all of you when you've been nothing but welcoming. It wasn't planned but I love your daughter and if she'll have me, I want a real relationship with her."

"I do." Whispered Casey resting her head on Alex's shoulder. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"Alex, give us a few minutes and you boys." Ordered Jacob.

"I'll be just out there, I love you." Giving Casey's hand a warm squeeze Alex followed Jamie and Lewis out of the kitchen. Once they reached the lounge Alex looked between the two Novak men, "So, uh…I…"

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved her?" Asked Lewis cutting off Alex's rambling.

"I really do, I don't know how it happened but I am." Replied Alex.

"Then that's all I need to know. Tell the family I'll see them in the morning, I need to get some ice cream for my pregnant wife." Smiled Lewis as he headed out of the door.

"Wait up I'll come with you, I think that little redhead in the Pilot is starting to warm up to my charms. Grinned Jamie.

"Yeah right." Snorted Lewis as he followed his brother out of the room leaving Alex alone with her nerves.

* * *

><p>Once the door closed Casey looked across the table at her parents, "I'm sorry, I never set out to deceive you."<p>

"Why did you feel the need to lie?" Asked Sarah in a soft voice.

"I was so afraid you would be disappointed with me, I didn't want to let you down again." Mumbled Casey.

"Cassandra, you have never let us down. We would have supported you." Replied Sarah moving so she was sitting next to her daughter, "After Scarlett died we lost our way…"

"No..."

"Yes." Countered Jacob in a soft voice, "We built this image of Scarlett in our minds and yours of a perfect daughter, one you could never live up to. Sure, you have given us your fair share of grey hairs, so have your brothers and Scarlett had her moments, but we love you all and are proud of all our children."

Added Sarah hugging her daughter close. "We love you and if you truly love Alex and she loves you, then we will support you and be glad you have someone who loves you."

"I love you." Cried Casey burrowing further into her mother's embrace.

Moving so he was the other side of Casey, Jacob wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, "We love you too."

Once their hug ended Casey headed upstairs to get ready for bed whilst Jacob and Sarah headed into the lounge where Alex was waiting, "Casey's headed up to bed." Offered Sarah in a kind voice.

"I think I'll join her." Replied Alex, "I really do love her you know."

"I believe you, but you lied to us and you'll have to work hard to regain our trust." Replied Jacob.

"I will. I'll do whatever it takes." Promised Alex.

"We know, goodnight Alex."

Saying her goodnights Alex took the stairs two at a time, giving a light tap on the bedroom door she slipped inside, smiling at the sight of Casey sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in sleep shorts and the Harvard t-shirt she used as a sleep top. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you? Not having second thoughts are you?" Asked Casey chewing on her lip.

"Nope, I told you I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Replied Alex sitting down next to Casey she wrapped her up in a warm hug, until she heard Casey yawn, "Let me get changed and we can go to sleep."

"Will you hold me?" Asked Casey.

"Always." Promised Alex.

Climbing into bed twenty minutes later Alex pulled Casey into her arms, whispering words of love and comfort until the younger woman was asleep, which didn't take long as the emotions of the day caught up with her. As she watched Casey sleep Alex began to form a plan to get Jason out of their lives.

* * *

><p>At the first rays of sunlight she gently climbed out of bed and got dressed, slipping out of the house Alex walked the short distance into the town. Reaching the town's only hotel she bribed the receptionist for Jason's room number and climbed the stairs to his room. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, as she waited for Jason to answer she said a silent prayer she was doing the right thing and Jason wasn't as much of an ass as his reputation suggested.<p>

"What brings you here?" Drawled Jason his hair rumpled from sleep, "Want to see what made Casey scream?" Asked Jason grapping his crotch.

"I want to talk to you about Casey." Replied Alex in a calm voice, supressing the urge to punch him in the face.

"Listen to me dyke, that little bitch is my property until I decide otherwise…."

Pulling her arm back Alex punched Jason in the face pleased and a little sickened by the resulting crunch, "Lay a hand on her again, threaten her or upset her in any way and I swear I will use every resource, favour and trick I have to make sure you pay and pay dearly. Understand?"

"That's my baby, I'm not going to let some dyke take it from me." Snapped Jason touching a hand to his bleeding nose.

"This was your one and only warning." Replied Alex in a calm voice, jumping when she heard a familiar voice next to her.

"I like her." Grinned Jamie.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Alex looking between the three Novak men.

"The same as you, but I think your message got through." Replied Lewis fixing Jason with a glare.

"Fuck you all." Shouted Jason slamming his door.

"Welcome to the family." Smiled Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in updating, life got in the way. Forgive any mistakes this was typed on my iPad whilst I was 'working'. **

After leaving Jason's hotel Lewis and Jamie not so subtly found they had other places to be, leaving Alex alone with Jacob who suggested, "How about a coffee, before we head back?"

"Sure." Replied Alex subtly flexing her bruised hand.

"Maybe, we can get some ice for that hand." Winked Jacob.

"Yeah, I guess I should stick to fighting with words." Grimaced Alex.

"You were defending a lady's honour, I believe in such instance a punch on the nose is acceptable." Smiled Jacob as he ushered Alex into the small coffee shop.

Giving Jacob her order, Alex found a corner table, knowing they were about to have a conversation that neither wanted overheard. As she waited for Jacob to return with their orders Alex looked around the coffee shop, she had visited the coffee shop with Casey several times, yet this was the first time she noticed to artwork on the walls. One particular pencil sketch caught her eye, it was the view from the bench Casey had taken her to on her first day in town, standing up she studied the print, checking the corner she recognised the signature and felt a swell of pride that Casey's work was on display. "She really is very talented." Smiled Alex as Jacob returned with their drinks and an ice pack for her hand.

"She's amazing, although I may be bias." Replied Jacob, giving Alex a sympathetic smile as she hissed when the ice came in contact with her swollen hand.

"They never show this part in the movies." Groaned Alex.

"The ice will help." Promised Jacob, turning his attention to fixing his coffee, letting a silence settle between them.

Stirring her coffee Alex broke the silence, "I really do love Casey and the baby, I know we lied and you might have your doubts but it's true and I'll do everything I can to prove that to you."

Leaning back in his seat Jacob asked, "So, you love my daughter and grandchild?"

Frowning Alex nodded, "I do."

"You hardly know each other, so forgive me for being somewhat skeptical of your feelings. I love my daughter and will always support her choices, she's never shown any interest in dating a woman before and it's clear she's been hurt by Jason, how do you know what she's feeling for you isn't just a rebound thing?" There was no malice in his question, he simply wanted to know his daughter was going to be cared for and despite the initial lie he had grown fond of the blonde, even more so since her confrontation with Jason.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Alex considered Jacob's question. How did she know Casey wasn't just using her as a rebound? Was she sure she was in love with Casey? Especially enough to raise a child? "With all due respect you'd have to ask Casey about her feelings and her sexuality, that's not a question I can answer, nor would I betray the things she told me in confidence. As for me. I believe people come into our lives for a purpose, I also believe they are meant to cross our paths for a reason that isn't always clear at first. I met Casey at a time when neither of us were looking for a a relationship, that instant connection I felt isn't something I can put into words and believe me I've tried. I was raised to believe in commitment and family and that's something I want with Casey. Should she decide she isn't interested in me romantically then, it might hurt but I'll still be her friend, still stand by her side and make sure she never feels alone."

"What about Jason?" Asked Jacob.

"If he truly wants to be in the child's life then of course I'll support that. However, if he hurts either of them, I'll do everything in my power to destroy him. He's from a good family, I hope some of that goodness rubs off on him and he steps up." Replied Alex.

"What did he do to my daughter?" Asked Jacob a sudden harshness on her voice.

"Again, that's a conversation you should probably have with Casey." Replied Alex, remembering how much it had taken Casey to confide in her and the promise she made to keep her secrets.

"Just tell me one thing, do I need to put him in a shallow grave?" Asked Jacob.

"Not yet, if that changes you'll be my first call." Promised Alex.

"Good. How about we take some fresh cupcakes home for our ladies?" Suggested Jacob.

"I like the way you think." Smiled Alex.

-/-/-/-

Waking up Casey frowned at finding the other side of the bed empty by the feel of the cool sheets it had been empty for some time, just as she felt herself start to panic that Alex had changed her mind and left she spotted a note leaning up against the small stack of books on the bedside unit. Reaching out for the folded page she propped herself up on her elbow and read,

'Casey,

You snore! I'm teasing. You're beautiful and holding you while you sleep is a pleasure, one I'm sure will become a distant memory when they little one arrives. I however, couldn't sleep and rather than wake you considering how tired you were last night, went for a walk into town. Call me when you wake up and we can make plans for the day.

All my love Alex. Xx'

Holding the note close to her chest Casey suppressed the urge to give a squeal of happiness, she hadn't known it was possible to be this happy or in love in such a short amount of time, yet she was deeply in love with Alex. She loved the way the blonde made her feel, safe, wanted, loved and desired, the way Alex held the door open for her, and slept with a hand on her stomach. Hearing a light tap on the door Casey moved so she was leaning against the pillows and called out a 'Come in.' She smiled at the sight of her mum holding a mug of tea in one hand and a plate of toast in the other. "I always knew I was your favourite."

"Actually, this is for Alex but as she's not here I suppose you can have it." Smiled Sarah.

"Ouch." Grinned Casey.

"Oh hush, eat your breakfast." Replied Sarah as she started tidying her daughters room, more out of habit than because it was messy.

As Casey ate her toast she watched her mothers actions, she could tell sometime was on her mind and that a 'conversation' was in her near future, "I love her."

"Alex is very nice, she's kind, thoughtful and smart." Replied Sarah as she sat on the edge of the bed, near her daughter. "But, she is a she and you've never shown any interest in dating a woman before, I...we want to be sure you're not confusing gratitude with love."

"Mum..."

"I mean it's only been a short while and your hormones are all over the place. We want you to be happy and if that's with Alex then okay, I just need to know you're sure. In a few months you're going to have your own child and then there will be another set of feelings to consider." Replied Sarah.

"Mum, do you remember my friend Laura from art school?" Asked Casey a light blush covering her cheeks.

"A blonde girl, from France?" Asked Sarah with a small frown.

"Italy." Corrected Casey.

"Right."

"Anyway, for the longest time I had a crush on her, I never acted on it because I was so afraid of letting you down, of not being perfect." Seeing a look of sadness cross her mothers face she added, "No, not just that, I had my own issues, I was too afraid to act on my feelings but with Alex I'm not afraid. She makes me feel safe, loved and brave. You're right I don't know if what we have is forever, I hope it is, if it's not then I know we'll work at being friends because honesty, I might not have been looking for Alex but now I've found her I can't imagine my life without her."

"That's all I needed to know." Smiled Sarah.

Casey moved so she could rest her head on her mums shoulder, "I love you mum, thank you for always loving me and supporting my choices. Believe me when I say I know how lucky I am to have you guys as my family."

"I love you too and I'm very proud of you." Whispered Sarah. "Now, get your lazy butt out of bed, your father and Alex will be home soon and they're bringing cup cakes."

Once she was alone Casey headed into the bathroom, quickly stripping off she stepped into the shower as she washed her mind flashed to Jason and the first time she was afraid of him.

T_hey had been dating around three months and Casey had just sold a big piece of art and to celebrate had booked them a table in the same restaurant they had gone to on their first date. Casey had recognised their waiter from her art class, introducing Marc to Jason she made small talk with him for a few minutes. She had been laughing at a joke he made about their teacher when she saw the look of anger on Jason's face. The rest of their meal passed in a tense one sided conversation, when the bill arrived Jason snatched it up despite Casey's protests, paying by card he didn't leave a tip and glared at Casey when she tried to put one down._

_"Wait outside for me." Ordered Jason once Casey had put her coat on._

_"Jason..."_

_"Now Cassandra." Hissed Jason throwing a forced smile at the couple on the table next to theirs who had clearly overheard their conversations._

_Opening her m_outh _to protest she closed it when she saw the hard look in his eye and headed towards the door sending Marc a smile and a wave as she went. Stepping outside, she pulled her jacket closer around her and waited for Jason, looking through the window she could see him in conversation with the manager and just hoped he wasn't going to cost Marc his job. Seeing him heading towards the exit she took a deep breath and prepared herself for an argument._

_"How dare you?" Hissed Jason grabbin_g her by her he arm and dragging her to the side of the r_estaurant._

_"What?" Asked Casey hating the way her voice shook._

_"You were flirting with him and then you tried to make out I couldn't pay the bill, like I was some pot washer." Growled Jason his face an inch from hers._

_"I was being polite and you're hurting me." Replied Casey trying to yank her arm free._

_"You're mine, don't you ever forget it_." Hissed Jason before crashing his mouth against hers in a painful k_iss his hand finding his way under her dress._

_Pushing him away Casey could taste blood on her lip, "Stop it."_

_"Screw you, frigid bitch." Shouted Jason before walking away, leaving her shivering and bleeding._

_She had been too embarrassed to go back to her art class and hasn't spoken to Jason for three weeks and then he had turned up with flowers and chocolates, all smiles and apologies and like a fool she had forgiven him_.

As she stood under the cooling spray she remembered the anger in his face she suddenly couldn't breathe, what was he going to do now he knew she was with Alex? What if he hurt the blonde? What if he hurt the baby? Or her family?

-/-/-/-/-

Arriving back at the house Alex headed upstairs to find Casey, hearing the shower running she flopped down on the bed, now the adrenalin had worn off she felt tired the sleepless night adding to her weariness, she had just closed her eyes when the muffled sound of sobbing reached her. Heading towards the bathroom she pressed her ear against the door before knocking lightly and called out, "Casey?" Getting no response she tried the handle pleased to find it wasn't locked. "Casey, I'm coming in." Stepping inside she saw Casey sitting on the floor of shower, grabbing a towel she turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around Casey before pulling her into her arms, "Honey?"

"I need to keep him away from the baby. Please Alex keep him away." Sobbed Casey burying her head in Alex's shoulder.

Frowning Alex rubbed soothing circles on Casey's back not sure if she was shivering from fear or the cold. "Casey..."

"He's not going to leave us alone." Sobbed Casey.

"Baby, I'm not going to let him hurt you, either of you." Promised Alex.

"You can't stop him, he'll hurt you. You should leave me, then he won't hurt you." Replied Casey trying to push Alex away.

Alex pulled Casey tight against her and held her until her tears subsided, "Lets get you dressed, you're freezing." Feeling Casey nod she stood up pulling Casey into her arms, carrying her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed she quickly helped her into some warm pyjamas before wrapping the duvet around her shoulders. "Better?"

Nodding Casey whispered, "Yeah, thanks."

"Talk to me?" Ordered Alex in a soft voice.

"He's so possessives, he won't let me go." Whispered Casey.

"Honey, I promise he's not going to hurt you, I won't let him. When we get back to New York I'll go and speak to his father, he's a good man. If that doesn't work then I have enough friends in the police force and court system to make sure he stays away. We can file papers with the court that give me or someone else rights if you're unable to make decisions, but whatever happens I'll be by your side." Replied Alex in a confident voice.

"You, I want it to be you. Promise me that if something happens to me, you'll keep the baby safe from him. Please Alex? Promise me." Begged Casey.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or our baby. I promise." Replied Alex moving so she was next to Casey under the covers.

"You'll help me with the paperwork?" Asked Casey.

"I promise, whatever you want baby." Assured Alex moving them so Casey's head was on her chest, "I love you Casey, both of you."

"Love you too." Mumbled Casey in a soft voice.

They laid in silence for a while Alex tracing random patterns on Casey's back, just as she was sure Casey had fallen asleep the red head spoke a smile on her voice, "You said our baby."

"Huh?" Asked Alex.

Leaning up on one elbow Casey smiled down at the confused blonde, "Earlier, you said our baby."

"Oh. I'm sorry?" Replied Alex suddenly afraid she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Don't be, you're right. If we are going to be together then you'll be involved, I hope." Replied Casey biting her lip.

"I do, I want to be with you and be there for both of you. I want a life with you, a family with you and all the ups and downs that come along with it." Smiled Alex as she leaned up to press a soft kiss to Casey's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Asked Casey.

"Koi no yokan."

"Bless you." Frowned Casey.

"It's Japanese, it means knowing you're going to fall in love with someone on your first meeting. That's how I felt about you." Explained Alex.

"That's the smartest, romantic thing anyone's ever said to me." Smiled Casey. "I don't have a fancy word in another language, but I do know, that I feel the same for you. I love you Alex."

"I love you too." Yawned Alex.

"Sleep." Ordered Casey.

"Stay with me." Asked Alex her eyes already drifting closed.

"Always." Replied Casey.

-/-/-:/

Deciding they would go into town and do some shopping Sarah headed upstairs to let Casey know they were going out, knocking lightly on the door she pushed it open. Smiling at the sight of Casey and Alex fast asleep, wrapped in a tight embrace. Quietly closing the door she knew two things, firstly, Alex would be a permanent fixture in their family and secondly, that she loved Casey and would make an amazing mother once the baby arrived.


End file.
